Nueva Vida
by BellatrixBlack25
Summary: Harry recibe la visita de un inesperado ser que le esta dando la posibilidad de cambiar todo, pero también le da a conocer el futuro y la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de los seres que los magos consideraban inferiores los muggles descubre esta nueva aventura en la que habrá traiciones nuevas amistades y nuevos amores. advertencia slash harry/ tom después del 5
1. Chapter 1 La Visita

Hola a todos soy nueva en esto es mi primera historia es algo que se me ocurrió después de leer tantas historias de tom/harry ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas esta llena de sorpresas iré subiendo capi cada dos semanas dependiendo de si dispongo de una laptop . también quiero decir que no tengo beta si alguna podría recomendarme a alguien les estaré agradecida. disculpen los errores ortográficos.!

Bueno acabo de corregir el capi lo mejor que pude agradezco los reviews ya que me ayudaron a mejorarlo un poco.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

summary

harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le esta dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. advertencia slash tom/harry dark, bashing Weasley, ron Hermione. bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_parsel hola pequeña _**

_pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

dialogo hola pequeña

**Nueva vida**

**Capitulo 1 La Visita**

**15 de agosto de 1996**

Era media noche ,en Privet Drive número 4, en una pequeña pero ordenada habitación se podría apreciar la figura de un joven de no más de 16 anos, de apariencia frágil cabello alborotado negro y de unos impresionantes ojos verde esmeralda estaba acostado en una destartala cama, mostraba un semblante de profunda tristeza ya que estaba recordando los sucesos ocurridos a finales de su quinto año, en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, debido a su impulsividad y estupidez perdió a la persona que él consideraba como un padre, su padrino Sirius Black que cayó tras el velo por culpa de la perra de Bellatrix Lestrange cuando él con sus amigos fueron al ministerio pensando que Voldemort lo tenía secuestrado, sentía tanta culpa pero también rencor contra el director por ocultar cosas que hubieran evitado lo ocurrido , este joven es Harry Potter conocido ahora como EL elegido por una estúpida profecía que desde que se dio a conocer solo ha traído desgracia a su vida primero sus padres, Cedric y ahora su padrino cuando de repente una fuerte luz interrumpió sus deprimentes pensamientos provocando que se levantara asustado ya que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Pregunte alarmado

-Tranquilo mi niño no te haré daño- era una voz de mujer, se escuchaba maternal y armoniosa

- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?, ¿Cómo entraste?- porque que a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba maternal aun no se confiaba, no después de todo lo que paso, estaba aturdido por la luz ya que no podía ver bien, solo la silueta de una persona.

-Vine a darte una oportunidad de cambiar todo- poco a poco se le fue apreciando mejor ya que la luz iba desapareciendo, contuve el aliento ya que frente de mi se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, era alta como de 1.87 su piel era muy blanca casi pálida su cabello era rubio dorado y muy largo y tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules de un color que Harry nunca le había visto a nadie, vestía como una diosa griega con sus largos vestidos blancos con detalles en oro.

-¿Que quieres decir?- después de salir del shock de ver a una mujer,que tenia apariencia de ángel.

-Que te daré la oportunidad de evitar todas esas muertes y muchas más pero deberás de dar algo a cambio- estaba impresionado me estaba ofreciendo algo que sabia no rechazaría, aunque tuviera que dar mi vida.

-No entiendo, como puedo evitar que todas las personas que dieron la vida por mi, regresen- con esperanza de poder cambiar lo que paso

-Primero que nada déjame presentarme, después te contare lo que tengo planeado para ti- respondió la mujer solo asentí.

-Mi nombre es Evelia (1), soy la madre de todo ser mágico que existe, la magia misma.

-Quiere decir que eres magia pura- impresionado por estar ante alguien tan importante y poderoso

-Es mucho más allá que eso, soy magia ancestral, la primera, fui la que creo todo lo relacionado a la magia la que le dio la vida a seres como dragones, unicornios, hadas, elfos, incluso el poder que los magos y brujas tienen yo se los otorgue, estoy aquí porque te elegí a ti y a otra persona para que cambien el destino del mundo mágico, ya que esta guerra lo único que está consiguiendo son muertes, además de que están atrayendo la atención de los muggles hacia ustedes y eso no puede pasar, he visto el futuro y se como acabara todo, no importa quién gane la guerra, los muggles al enterarse de que existen personas y seres con habilidades que ellos no comprenden y poseen les causas temor envidia y rabia ocasionado así la destrucción del mundo mágico con sus armas nucleares y tecnología provocaran una nueva caza de brujas solo que esta vez con mejores recursos ocasionando la destrucción de todo ser mágico- dijo Evelia seriamente, ella era quien nos dio estos poderes, la que creo todo lo que conozco

Estaba impactado, no sabía que decir, todo lo que le estaba diciendo es que a pesar de que si ganaba la guerra o no, el mundo, mi mundo, igual acabaría destruido por la envidia y temor de los muggles, me sentía triste y desilusionado, porque a pesar de todo quería creer que no todos son como los dursley.

-Cómo es posible que los muggles consiguen destruir y desaparecer a todo ser mágico que existe, no entiendo si nosotros estamos protegidos, ellos no nos pueden ver ni saber donde se encuentran la comunidades mágicas, además existen muchos hechizos que son poderosos como es que logran matarnos a todos- dije desesperado.

-Dime algo mi niño como consideran los magos a los muggle- me pregunto mirándome con compasión

-Seres inferiores y débiles- susurre comprendiendo un poco por donde iba el asunto.

-Así es, los magos subestimaron a los muggles no les importo como su tecnología avanzaba y las armas que ellos creaban por el simple hecho de considerarlos débiles, eso es lo que provoca que ellos logren matarlos a todos, y por culpa de los hijos de muggle que comentan todo con sus padres, ocasiono que los muggles tengan demasiados conocimientos sobre nosotros

-Pero ellos no dirían nada, sus hijos son magos y brujas- aun sin creer que padres como los de Hermione o de algún otro hijo muggle nos fuera a exponer de esa manera.

-Hay padres que no comprenden, así como también hay familiares, hermanos, primos, que tienen envidia de no poder poseer magia ellos también y los desprecian- cuando dijo eso, Harry pensó en su tía petunia que lo odia y odiaba a su madre por tener magia llamándolo fenómeno y comprendió que a pesar de todo siempre iba a ver alguien que no estuviera contento y los expusiera.

-Entonces es por culpa de los padres y hermanos de los hijos de muggle es que todos se dan cuentan que la magia existe- respondí sintiendo temor y desprecio sin poder evitarlo ya que por su culpa el mundo mágico quedaría expuesto.

-En parte ellos son los principales responsable pero también esta guerra, ya que tantas muertes atraen la atención de los muggles- respondió Evelia seriamente

-Que puedo hacer yo, solo tengo 16 años no soy tan fuerte, ni siquiera puedo distinguir una visión falsa de una verdadera- sintiendo amargura, después de todo eso fue lo que desencadeno que perdiera sirius, el dejarme llevar por una visión.

-Porque eres un ser, que a pesar de todo lo que te ha pasado, nunca te rindes y eres justo y aunque tú te menosprecies eres poderoso solo que no posees el conocimiento adecuado- respondió Evelia.

-Está bien, no tengo nada que perder, ¿qué quieres que haga?, Si con eso mis padres, Cedric, sirius y muchas personas más vivirán ayudare- estaba determinado a salvar nuestro mundo sin importar que, después de todo, apenas dijo que podrían regresar las personas que amo, ya había decidido aceptar, sin importa dar mi vida.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- dijo de manera maternal y mirándome con cariño, me ruborice por vergüenza y sentí algo cálido en mi pecho.

-Bueno antes de darte tu verdadera misión, primero quiero darte un don, para que conozcas las verdaderas caras de la personas que te rodean, porque siempre te han mantenido en la ignorancia y te han metido en la cabeza que la magia es negra es mala y la blanca es buena, déjame decirte que la magia es magia no es buena ni mala sino que es la manera en que la persona la utiliza- estaba sorprendido y confundido con todo lo que le dijo, un don, las verdaderas caras de las personas.

-Porque... - me ruborice y no pudo completar la pregunta por la mirada que ella me estaba dando por interrumpirla.

-Como te iba diciendo, quiero que tengas la capacidad de juzgar por ti mismo, sin prejuicios, podría ser doloroso para ti, pero es necesario, este don te dará la posibilidad de oír los pensamientos de las personas y ver sus auras, pero no funcionara con la otra persona que escogí para ayudarte, para que el mundo mágico no sea destruido, también te mostrare sus recuerdos de lo que vivió, para que comprendas mejor y entiendas el porqué de sus acciones aunque no fueron de la manera correcta- estaba sorprendido, emocionado y preocupado, pero ya había aceptado y aun no sabía que tendría que dar, por devolverles la vida a todas las personas que murieron por mi, pero no me importaba.

- Te daré el don ahora, para que lo vayas dominando- continuo Evelia mirándome fijamente y poniéndome nervioso, yo solo asentí de repente las manos de Evelia empezaron a brillar así como también mi cuerpo y después desapareció, me sentía igual.

-Bueno ahora duerme mi niño, mañana será un largo día para ti, ya que todavía tengo mucho que contarte, practica y no te desespere te estaré visitando continuamente- solo asentí, mañana seria un nuevo día, hasta que recordé algo

-Espera- dije inquieto -quisiera saber si asistiré a Hogwarts este año-pregunte, ella me sonrió- por supuesto Harry pero solo estarás un tiempo, te daré ciertas tareas que solo puedes hacerla en Hogwarts, además de que sabrás quienes son las personas que hubieran sido los ideales para ti- eso me dejo desconcertado, pero no dije nada y solo asentí - duerme, mañana regresare - me susurro , mis parpados se fueron cerrando hasta que quede dormido.

(1) Evelia (hebreo). La que genera vida.

bueno este fue el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado subiré el segundo el próximo domingo gracias por leerme.!

saludos bellatrix :)


	2. Chapter 2 Pensamientos y tareas

Hola chicas aquí les traigo el Segundo capitulo, desde ya me disculpo por si tengo horrores ortográficos y decirles que trate de hacer la redacción lo mejor que pude, como había mencionado no tengo beta si alguien me puede recomendar a alguien se los agradeceré

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling

Advertencia: esta historias es slash, si no saben es relación chico-chico se los digo desde ya por si no lo sabían la pareja es tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le esta dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad

Es un POV Harry.

**_Parsel hola pequeña _**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

**Capitulo 2 Pensamientos y tareas**

Ya había amanecido y aun me encontraba acostado, me sentía cansado, y siento como si algo importante paso, de repente, recordé toda la conversación con Evelia, el porqué de su visita y los sucesos del futuro, me sentía abrumado, tal vez fue un sueño o mi imaginación, trate de convencerme.

-No lo creo mi niño, si fuera el caso diría que tienes una gran imaginación- se escuchaba alegre, volví a ver por todos lados pero no estaba.

-No me busques, te estoy hablando mentalmente, no estoy físicamente en tu habitación- eso explica el porqué no la veo

-Entonces no fue un sueño - susurre, procesando que todo lo sucedido ayer – no, no fue un sueño, recuerdas que te dije que te iba a

-Muchacho baja de una vez, y has el desayuno de tu tío vernon y mi duddys- el grito de tía petunia la interrumpio lo que me iba a decir, aunque ya tenía una idea, _"mocoso estúpido, que se le tiene que estar diciendo todo, para que haga sus deberes, así es como nos pagas que cuidemos de él", _Era la voz de tía petunia, pero se escuchaba como un eco lejano, estaba molesto como si cuidaran de mi como deberían

-Esos fueron los pensamientos de tu tía- sus pensamientos, el don, había olvidado que me lo dio anoche, antes de irse, -pero fue como un eco- atontado por el hecho de haber escuchados sus pensamientos.

-Es porque no estabas concentrado en escucharla, además de que te grito desde la cocina, esta algo lejos, tengo que decir que eso fue de muy mala educación- con cara de reprobación parecida a la que hace la profesora McGonagall cuando hacemos algo malo, no pude evitar soltar una risita por la comparación, ya que no se parecen en nada, era la primera vez que reía de nuevo, después de lo que paso con sirius, la mire con disculpa por lo que iba a hacer.

-Ya voy tía petunia- grite para que me escuchara, -lo siento tengo que hacer el desayuno, sino tía petunia se enojara-susurre, mientras me puse a buscar una camisa, la cual como siempre era tres veces mi tamaño, un pantalón igual de grande, agarre un cinturón para sostenerlo y no se cayera y volví a ver a Evelia avergonzado, ella entendió y desapareció.

-Regresare cuando termines tus quehaceres, por cierto procura mantener tu cara neutral- ya no estaba en mi habitación por lo que me lo dijo mentalmente,

-Ok- respondí igual, aun sin saber si me escuchaba y extrañado por lo último que me dijo, me vestí y fui a hacer el desayuno, cuando entre a la cocina, tía petunia estaba poniendo los platos, solo estaba ella, tío vernon aun no bajaba y Dudley seguro seguía dormido.

-Ya era hora, ponte hacer el desayuno que vernon, no tarda en bajar- dijo mirándome con desprecio, me fije que estaba rodeada por una luz, la cual solo mostraba desprecio, odio, envidia y asco hacia mí, seguro es su aura, Evelia dijo que escucharía los pensamientos de las personas pero que también vería su aura, me puse hacer el desayuno, me sentía mal, porque tenía la vaga esperanza de que algún día me aceptarían _" al menos sirve para algo", _sus pensamientos y sentimientos me afectaban, pero no tanto como pensé, supongo que es porque siempre mostraron lo que sentían hacia mí, además de que estoy sorprendido, tía petunia me tiene envidia, debe ser porque tengo magia, seguro por eso también odiaba a mi madre, me sentía un poco mareado por la cantidad de pensamientos y emociones de tía petunia, pero trate de ignorarlos .

"_debería ir a despertar a mi duddys, mejor no, debe de estar muy cansado el pobrecito", _cansado de que, si nunca hace nada, a menos que sea por tener que soportar su propio peso, pensé con burla y tratando de que en mi rostro no se mostrara mi humor, no pude evitarlo, algunos pensamientos son difíciles de ignorar, ahora comprendo a Evelia cuando dijo que mantuviera mi cara neutral.

-Ya voy tía petunia- respondí con pereza y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, sin darle importancia a sus pensamientos, pasada la media hora tío vernon bajo.

-Sírveme el desayuno, fenómeno- _"deberían de exterminar a todos los fenómenos como el, son unos monstruos_" su aura iba de la mano con sus pensamientos odio, asco, rabia, envidia, me tense y me puse serio no podía evitarlo lo que pensó me hizo recordar lo que me platico Evelia anoche, en verdad no sé porque tuve la esperanza, que personas como los dursley, alguna vez me aceptarían, todos eran unos prejuiciosos y envidiosos, no me sorprendería que Dudley me odiara por tener magia, ya que por los pensamientos de su padres, se que ellos quisieran tenerla también

-Qué esperas, apresúrate- como si fuera fácil, con todos sus pensamientos y emociones que me marean a cada minuto – si ya voy tío vernon- conteste tranquilamente aunque por dentro no lo estaba, tenia tantos sentimientos en conflicto odio, asco, miedo, esperanza, al fin caí en cuenta de la gravedad de lo que me conto Evelia, justo cuando estaba sirviéndole a tío vernon, no, vernon, este muggle no es mi tío, no merece que lo llame así, Dudley entro corriendo y me paso empujando ,provocando que casi tirara el desayuno, por suerte me equilibre.

–Apártate fenómeno- se fue a sentar, en realidad ninguna de los Dursley merecen que los llame familia, los pensamientos de Dudley son tan estúpidos como pensé, ni me moleste en escucharlo y su aura, igual que las de sus padres odio, asco, envidia, malignidad, que sorpresa pensé con sarcasmo.

El día paso como siempre, Vernon se fue a trabajar, Dudley a la casa del idiota de su amigo Piers, y Petunia donde la vecina a chismosear, yo como siempre haciendo los quehaceres, no me costó ignorar los pensamientos de petunia eran tan superficiales lo cual ayudo a mantener mi rostro neutral, me puse a pensar como en unas horas los dursley, dejaron de ser familia para mí, cuando mataron la poca esperanza que tenia de ser aceptados por ellos, pero no me importa , no los necesito, después de todo, nunca mostraron el mas mínimo afecto hacia mí.

Ya eran las 7, acabábamos de cenar, en mi caso de comer la miseria que me daban siempre, me dirigí a mi cuarto con la esperanza de que Evelia apareciera, no tardo ni quince minutos cuando la tenía frente de mí.

-Espero que no estés cansado- a lo que yo negué frenéticamente, ella se rio por mi efusividad, pero no podía evitarlo tengo tantas preguntas, dudas, que espero que ella aclare

-Bueno primero que nada, no te contare cuál es tu misión, aun no, así que si tenias preguntas sobre eso tendrás que esperar- yo me desanime un poco, ya que la mayorías de mis preguntas eran sobre eso, solo asentí.

-¿puedo contarles a mis amigos? – estaba ansioso, ya que no podía preguntar sobre la misión, aclarare las dudas que tengo sobre lo demás, además quiero ver sus caras, se que mis amigos se emocionaran y me apoyaran.

-No, no puedes contarles a nadie, menos a tus amigos, esto es algo que tendrás que guardar para ti - me miraba seriamente, me dejo desconcertado con lo que dijo, asentí.

-Tienes más preguntas- con una pequeña sonrisa, como sabiendo.

-En realidad la mayoría eran sobre la misión, pero tengo unas cuantas, ¿Cuál es la tarea que me darás para que haga en Hogwarts?¿Cuánto tiempo estudiare antes de que empiece mi verdadera misión? ¿Cuándo conoceré a la otra persona que escogiste? ¿Tendrá un don especial como yo?- respire profundo, ya que al hacerlas sin detenerme, no estaba respirando, Evelia rio alegremente por la forma en que dije todo, su risa es musical y contagiosa, ya que al reír me saco una sonrisa.

-Esas son muchas preguntas, te las responderé una por una, en primer lugar la tarea que te daré para que hagas en Hogwarts, es buscar unos artefactos y libros que te serán de mucha ayuda, luego te explicare para que son, con respecto al tiempo que estudiaras, espero que para comienzo o mediados de diciembre acabes, al otro que escogí, lo conocerás en persona en cuanto termines lo que te mande en Hogwarts, ya que como te había dicho, veras sus memorias antes, lo que hará que lo conozcas hasta cierto punto y hará que lo comprendas mejor, tendrá un don pero te darás cuenta hasta que se vean y si él quiere decírtelo, al igual que tu, su don no funcionara contigo, bueno eso responde a todas tus preguntas- sonriendo, yo me encontraba procesando todo lo que dijo había olvidado que me iba a mostrar las memorias de la otra persona que escogió, siento como si fuera a invadir su privacidad pero si Evelia me lo quiere mostrar será por algo.

-Si gracias, lamento haberlas hecho todas de golpe- avergonzado por mi arrebato.

-No te preocupes, sabes solo te tenia esas tareas, pero te daré unas mas, que ayudara a crecer tu autoestima y también para que tengas mas conocimiento, porque quiero que tengas las mejores notas, al menos por el tiempo que estés en Hogwarts- decidida, yo la mire asombrado ya que nadie se había preocupado por mí en ese sentido y sirius no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, solo asentí porque no sabía si mi voz saldría por todos los sentimientos que tenía en este momento y la mire agradecido, ella me sonrió.

-Primero que nada quiero que vayas y te compres la mejor ropa casual y para ocasiones especiales, zapatos, todo un nuevo guardarropa, ya que solo porque los dursley dicen que esa ropa-, me miro de pies a cabeza lo cual hizo que me sonrojara- es todo lo que mereces, no quiere decir que sea cierto, tú te mereces mucho mas y te hará sentir mejor contigo mismo- yo la mire sorprendido, porque nadie, ningunos de mis amigos, ni los Weasley me hicieron esa sugerencia, la cual me fuera ayudado a sentirme mejor, tal vez no pensaron que eso me ayudara auto convenciéndome, aunque por alguna razón lo dudaba .

-De acuerdo- sonriendo ante la perspectiva de no volver a usar las ropas de Dudley - aunque no soy bueno escogiendo ropa, creo que no tengo sentido de la moda- estaba avergonzado por mi falta de conocimientos, aunque en mi defensa siempre he vestido la ropa de Dudley y no me preocupaba en combinar ya que todo me quedaba horrendo, ella me sonrió con un brillo extraño en los ojos que me dio mala espina.

-Querido me estas pidiendo ayuda, no te preocupes, yo te acompañare y te ayudare a escoger todo, también tendremos que quitarte esas gafas no te favorecen y ocultan tus hermosos ojos- dijo emocionada como una niña cuando a la que le acaban de decir que irán a la feria, yo estaba sonrojado y mortificado en partes iguales, Merlín en que me metí, solo sonreí forzadamente porque parecía que sería un martirio para mi, aunque ella no lo noto de lo emocionada que estaba con ir de compras.

-Además de ropa y accesorios, quiero que compres unos libros para que lo leas y amplíes tus conocimientos, yo te ayudare luego a practicar los hechizos que aparezcan- asentí emocionado con la idea de aprender nuevos hechizos.

-Y tu última tarea es que te busques un familiar, para que te acompañe y proteja siempre, cuando vayamos al callejón de diagon, buscaremos el ideal para ti- alegre, yo solo me quede pensando, un familiar leí sobre ellos cuando estaba con Hermione en la biblioteca, son animales mágicos los cuales se enlazan a un mago o una bruja y le entregan su absoluta lealtad y protección, también decía que solo los magos poderosos podían tener más de uno, hasta tres, dependiendo la cantidad de magia que posea el mago o bruja, ya que ellos comparte su magia con sus familiares y viceversa.

-De acuerdo, cuando iremos- emocionado, porque a pesar de que iríamos a comprar ropas y otras cosas, el tener mi propio familiar era impresionante.

-Mañana temprano, apenas amanezca- sonriente - pero petunia no me dejara salir, sin terminar de hacer mis quehaceres- preocupado porque todo se arruinara, ella solo me quedo viendo al ver que dije petunia y no tía petunia pero no comento nada sobre eso, después de todo lo que escuche y sentí de ellos, no valía la pena seguir pensando que son familia.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo todo solucionado, mañana nos iremos de compras – saltando alegremente, como una niña, yo solo la quede viendo con una duda.

- mmm, Evelia, creí que nadie te podría ver- le comente, preocupado

-Y no pueden, solo tú, así que tendrás que disimular querido, a menos que quieras acabar internado en San Mungo por desequilibrado mental, al hablar solo- dijo como si nada, solo suspire y asentí mañana seria un largo día.

Bueno chicas, aquí acaba el segundo capi, el otro mostrara el día de compras de Harry, entre otras cosas, agradezco los reviews

Saludos Bellatrix


	3. Chapter 3 Gringotts, compras y algo mas

Hola de nuevo agradezco a todas por su reviews

Gracias Sakura-Selene ya que tus reviews me ayudaron, corregí lo mejor que pude, para que la historia se comprenda mejor.

Muchas gracias a todas, sus reviews me animan a seguir, espero que les guste el trama.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

summary

harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le esta dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. advertencia slash tom/harry dark, bashing Weasley, ron Hermione. bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_parsel hola pequeña _**

_pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

dialogo hola pequeña

**Capitulo 3 Gringotts, compras y algo más**

Nos encontrábamos frente al caldero chorreante, aun me encontraba mareado, no sé si por viajar en el autobús noctambulo o por la cantidad de pensamientos y auras de las personas que nos rodeaban, anoche Evelia me enseno como evitar que entraran todos de golpe, es parecido a la Oclumancia, tengo que cerrar mi mente, aunque no soy muy bueno, con ella aprendí mas que con el profesor Snape, creo que ayuda el hecho, de que la persona que te ensena no te odia, es aún muy temprano apenas desperté, me vestí y salí , petunia me vio, pero no dijo nada, supongo que Evelia hizo algo para que me ignorara o algo así, iríamos a Gringotts ya que según Evelia tenemos que hacer muchos tramites, cuando pregunte cuales, ella solo me miro y dijo que ya me enteraría

Respire profundo, cerré mi mente lo mejor que pude y entramos, vi a tom se encontraba limpiando mesas, aparte de él, solo habían dos personas, el no me reconocía, ya que tenia puesta una capa la cual ocultaba mi rostro y estaba hechizada, para que cuando yo hablara nadie escuchara, excepto Evelia, así nadie pensaría que estoy loco por hablar solo, íbamos a comunicarnos mentalmente como hizo ella ayer, pero decidimos que no, ya que yo, no me iba a poder concentrar en lo que ella me dijera, por los pensamientos de todas las personas y criaturas que me entrarían a cada segundo, asentí en dirección a tom y me dirigí en donde se encontraba la entrada al callejón de diagon, toque con mi varita los ladrillos al momento que se abrió me maree por la cantidad de pensamientos y emocionas de las personas que habían reforcé mi mente y solo fue un murmullo, con sus auras no podría hacer nada Evelia dijo que tendría que acostumbrarme a ellas.

-Bien vamos a Gringotts- yo solo la observe había permanecido callada en todo el camino y asentí.

- crees que tardaremos mucho-dije mientras observaba como los dueños de los locales apenas estaban abriendo

-Es probable, ya que ciertos tramites tardan, además los duendes siempre hacen pruebas son desconfiados como debes saber- acabábamos de detenernos justo frente a las puertas del banco, yo me quede viendo la advertencia desde que la vi la primera vez, cuando vine con hagrig, siempre que vengo no puedo evitar leerla

_"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_

_así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro"._

-Sí, creo que todos saben los desconfiados y peligrosos que pueden ser- señalándole la advertencia

– Además te enteraras de cosas que no te gustaran, solo recuerda que estoy contigo y haz todo lo que te diga- solo la mire sorprendido mientras ella entraba al banco, me baje la capucha la seguí, quería preguntarle qué quiso decir pero ya nos encontrábamos frente a un duende que me quedaba viendo con molestia y desprecio.

–Pide hablar con Gringott, se respetuoso- solo la observe y asentí imperceptiblemente, después de todo ella dijo que hiciera todo lo que dijera.

-Me gustaría hablar con Gringott por favor- lo dije con el mayor respeto que pude, el duende me quedo viendo, evaluándome, lo cual me estaba poniendo nervioso su aura mostraba precaución, un poco de sorpresa "_hasta ahora un mago, pide hablar con Gringott, para qué será" _ yo solo lo observe esperando.

-¿Quien lo quiere ver?- gruño _por lo menos aun existen magos que nos traten con respeto_, me siento mal a pesar de que yo nunca los he tratado mal, por miedo, si he visto a otros magos y brujas hacerlo, como la señora Weasley, pero nunca dije nada, no me importaba, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, todas las criaturas tienen derecho a ser tratados con respeto sin importar su naturaleza

-Harry Potter- respondí tranquilamente y aun con respeto, abrió mucho los ojos y después su vista fue directamente a mi cicatriz, ya estaba acostumbrado, así que ni me moleste en cubrirla

-Bien sígueme- mientras avanzábamos, observe que nos dirigíamos hasta el fondo, nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta roja con detalles en dorado y tenía unos hermosos tallados, tenía una placa de oro que decía _Director Gringott _me puse nervioso, no sabía que había pedido hablar con el director del banco, solo seguí las instrucciones de Evelia la volví a ver y ella me sonrió tranquilizándome, cuando se abrió la puerta vimos a un duende muy mayor ya que tenia canas, media como un metro piel blanca y de ojos verdes

-Director, Harry Potter quiere hablar con usted- mostrando respeto y a mí me sonrió de manera escalofriante, se dio cuenta de que no sabía quién era.

-Harry Potter, que pase - _que querrá el héroe del mundo mágico conmigo _mientras me observaba como si quisiera averiguarlo, cosa que ni yo mismo sabia, seguía observando de reojo a Evelia, para que me dijera que mas hacer, pero solo me sonreía, el duende que nos había guiado se inclino con respeto a Gringott y se disponía a retirarse.

–Gracias- dije mientras hacia una pequeña inclinación con respeto me miro sorprendido, asintió y se fue

-Siéntese señor Potter, dígame a que debo su visita, viene por lo del testamento de Sirius Black, si es eso, podía ver a cualquier otro duende- su aura mostraba molestia e intriga, lo mire sorprendido, testamento, yo no sabía que sirius había dejado uno, mi expresión debió de haber delatado mi falta de conocimiento sobre el asunto

-No le llego la carta, citándolo para darle a conocer su contenido ya que usted es el beneficiario- dijo seriamente parecía molesto

-No, no me llego nada, yo vine porque quiero hacer unos trámites-aun con duda, ya que ni siquiera sabía que tramites eran, vi como Gringott abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y miraba en dirección donde esta Evelia parece que decidió mostrarse ante el

-Mi señora- inclinándose con respeto

-Gringott, un gusto en conocerte, vengo aquí con mi niño a hacer unos trámites, que espero tu nos puedas ayudar-dijo sonriendo

-Es un honor tenerla en mi presencia, la ayudare en lo que pueda- mientras que la observaba con respeto y adoración, yo solo miraba el intercambio sin saber que decir y con dudas hasta que Evelia las aclaro

-Harry, toda criatura mágica me reconoce, ya que como te había dicho cuando nos conocimos, soy la madre de todos, los únicos que no me reconocerían son los magos y brujas, a menos que yo les diga-solo asentí comprendiendo

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas- dirigiéndose a Gringott – antes de que informes a Harry sobre el testamento de su padrino-mientras lo observaba seriamente, al parecer era importante lo que le diria

-Por supuesto mi señora, sígame- vi como entraban atreves de una puerta que estaba en un costado de la oficina, me estaba aburriendo, ya había pasado una hora y sabia cuantos objetos habían en la oficina.

-Bien Señor Potter, ahora lo atenderé- salte del susto, no los escuche entrar.

-Antes de que lean el testamento, quiero que los duendes te revisen, ya que cuando te conocí, sentí algo raro, como si algo obstruyera tu magia, además de que tu cicatriz posee el pedazo de alma de otra persona y lo tenemos que sacar, es necesario- solo la observe asustado, mientras me tocaba la cicatriz, de todo lo que dijo esto fue lo que más me asusto, ya que tengo una idea de a quien le puede pertenecer el pedazo de alma, Voldemort, por eso había tenidos todas esas visiones el ano anterior y eso explica la conexión que tenemos, así el porqué puedo hablar parsel.

-Cómo es posible, que tenga el pedazo de alma del asesino de mis padres- grite asustado y asqueado

_En verdad los magos están locos_, -Eso señor Potter indica que ustedes un horrocrux, debió de entrar en usted antes de morir, aunque dudo que él sepa, según lo que dijo al profeta él quiere matarlo, si supiera no lo haría, al saber que dentro de usted hay un pedazo su alma- mientras me miraba seriamente específicamente mi cicatriz, yo solo quería saber que era un horrocrux.

-¿Qué es un horrocrux?- tenía que salir de duda algo me decía que no me iba a gustar la respuesta, solo esperaba que pudieran sacármela sin morir en el proceso

-Un horrocrux, es cuando un mago fragmenta su alma en pedazo y los coloca dentro de un objeto determinado, eso evitara de que muera, ya que siempre habrá un pedazo de su alma que lo anclara aquí, es difícil pero no imposible colocarlos en seres vivos ya que no se sabe si sobrevivirán, para crear un horrocrux se debe de matar a una persona, el alma se desgarra, luego se introduce en donde haya decidido guardarla y decir _" Fractus Animus Semper Saecula"_ ( alma siempre rota por los siglos), hacer esto provoca que la persona pierda su humanidad y su apariencia se desfigure dependiendo de la cantidad de horrocrux que tiene, pienso que Voldemort iba a crear un horrocrux con tu muerte, pero las cosas salieron mal, cuando la maldición asesina reboto matándolo en el proceso, su alma busco al único ser vivo cerca, tu- estaba horrorizado, como alguien es capaz de hacer semejante aberración, sentía el estomago revuelto, ahora entiendo porque Voldemort no murió cuando trato de matarme, Evelia me abrazo al ver como temblaba

-Tranquilo lo sacaremos de ti, sin que te afecte- trate de tranquilizarme

- Gracias- dije con voz amortiguada ya que aun me abrazaba

-Bueno además de sacarte esa alma, chequearemos que es lo que ocasiona que tu magia, fluya con normalidad- solo asentí

-Señor Potter, acérquese, le hare unas pruebas para saber qué es lo que lo ocasiona- me acerque a Gringott, me indico que me acostara en una camilla que apareció frente a mí y empezó a murmura en un idioma que no entendía cuando acabo se me quedo viendo seriamente su aura brillaba a indignación

-Al parecer alguien ha bloqueado el 50% de su magia, desde que era bebe, esto hizo que usted no fuera bueno en ciertas ramas, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, así como tampoco iba a poder aprender bien Oclumancia, son las principales, que de seguro le causaron dificultad – estaba en shock bloquearon mi magia que derecho tenían de hacer eso.

-¿Quién fue?- estaba enojado, como pudieron hacerme esto, sentía que hervía de la rabia, Gringott de nuevo puso sus manos en mi y sonrió de manera escalofriante su aura mostraba disgusto molestia, desprecio_," tenía que ser el"_, yo aun no sabía quién era, pero por su aura no le caía bien.

-Albus Dumbledore- no lo podía creer, otra vez el director, estaba molesto cuando me entere que el sabia la profecia y no me la dijo, pero ahora estoy furioso, él no tenía ningún derecho, a bloquear mi magia

-Tranquilo mi niño, Gringott puede quitar todos los hechizos, que el viejo uso en ti- mientras me abrazaba para tranquilizarme hasta ahora me di cuenta que mi magia había hecho temblar todo.

-Necesitare la ayuda de otros duendes y preparar la habitación donde lo haremos, si me disculpan- espere hasta que se retirara y estuviéramos solos

-Porque el director me hizo esto, no entiendo, yo lo respetaba, lo veía como un abuelo y solo me he sido manipulado, siempre ocultándome cosas y ahora esto- lagrimas empezaron a caer, Evelia solo me abrazo mas fuerte.

– Ese viejo, solo ve por sus propios intereses, no confíes en el- mientras me acariciaba el cabellos, pasamos abrazados todo el tiempo, me sentía mejor, relajado.

- Mi señora, señor Potter síganme, ya tengo todo preparado- salte del susto, nunca oigo cuando entra, lo seguimos por una serie de pasillos, parecía un laberinto, hasta que nos detuvimos frente una puerta negra, cuando entramos vi que habían cuatro duendes, en el centro de la habitación había algo parecido a un jacuzzi, pero tenía talladas unas letras, creo que son runas, estaba llena de un liquido verde.

-Póngase esto- mientras me señalaba una puerta que había al otro lado de la habitación, agarre lo que me daba y entre a la habitación que me mostro era pequeña solo había un espejo y un sofá uno que otro cuadro, vi que fue lo que me había dado era un pequeño shork, me ruborice de la vergüenza al pensar en usar eso delante de Evelia y los duendes, me lo puse y Salí.

-Entre a la tina señor Potter, para que empecemos- aun avergonzado por estar casi desnudo entre.

– el liquido verde en el que esta sumergiéndose, es una poción revitalizante que le ayudara a sanar, y borrara las cicatrices de heridas físicas que haya tenido anteriormente, así como reconstituirle toda la energía que pierda durante el ritual- solo asentí, me sentía adormilado por la poción, vi como Gringott y los otros duendes rodearon la tina y empezaron a hablar en el mismo idioma que escuche anteriormente, empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo se calentaba y mi cabeza empezó a dolerme como si mi la estuvieran partiendo, grite de dolor, no se por cuánto tiempo sentía mucho ardor, después todo fue oscuridad.

Empecé a abrir mis ojos, todo estaba borroso, me sentía cansado, no sé cuánto tiempo pase inconsciente

– Al fin despiertas, ya me estabas preocupando- mientras me observaba con cariño y preocupación, estaba sentada a mi lado.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte, cuánto tiempo pase inconsciente, solo recuerdo ardor en mi cuerpo y un dolor insoportable de cabeza- mi voz salió rasposa, un poco ronca, todavía estaba mareado y desorientado

-Estuviste inconsciente una hora, el ritual duro dos, te desmayaste a solo minutos de terminar, salió bien, ya no tienes bloqueada tu magia, ni tampoco el alma de Voldemort en ti, el ardor que sentiste en tu cuerpo fue debido a que se estaba acostumbrando a sentir tu magia completa, el dolor de cabeza fue cuando el alma de Voldemort fue expulsada- me conto mientras me sonreía con cariño yo le devolví la sonrisa aliviado de que todo acabara.

-Cámbiate, es hora de que escuchemos el testamento de tu padrino- mientras se levantaba para darme espacio, yo me ruborice cuando me di cuenta de que solo estaba con el shork y me dispuse a cambiarme en la misma habitación que use con anterioridad, no me había dado cuenta que solo estábamos los dos y Gringott, los otros duendes ya no estaban, me maree un poco, pero cuando estuve frente al espejo me sorprendí al ver que no tenía la cicatriz, me vestí y salí a encontrarme con Evelia y Gringott el cual nos guio de regreso a su oficina

-Me alegro verlo despierto señor Potter, quiere que leamos el testamento de Sirius Black ahora- mientras me veía fijamente

-Gracias, si me gustaría saber-mientras le daba un apequena sonrisa el me agradaba, era directo

-Muy bien- saco un pergamino se aclaro la garganta y empezó a leerlo

– Yo Sirius Black, en uso de todas mis facultades, le dejo todo mi patrimonio a mi ahijado, Harry James Potter entre las cuales se encuentra las bóvedas 385, 386, 387, 400, la casa de campo de Italia, la mansión en Rusia, la mansión en Alemania y Grimmauld place numero 12, así como doy la autorización para que sea emancipado- estaba conmocionado sirius me había dejado todo, pero lo principal me dio mi libertad ya no tenía que regresar donde los dursley

-Señor Potter, el señor Black también dejo una carta personal para usted – la agarre y la guarde para leerla más tarde

-Necesito que firme este documento donde usted aceptara la herencia y este otro para que quede emancipado será legalmente adulto- firme todo lo que me dio.

-Gringott, quisiera que todo el contenido de las cuentas que el señor Black dejo los metieras dentro de baúles especiales, así como también todas las cuentas que los Potter les dejaron, hay que vaciarlas nos llevaremos su contenido- estaba sorprendido para que quería que nos lleváramos todos ese dinero.

-Necesitaras el dinero y conocimiento para tu misión principal, dudo de que puedas regresar una vez que entres a Hogwarts- me dijo seriamente, sacándome cualquier duda que tenía.

- Pero como andaré cargando todos los baúles, porque dudo que todo quepa en uno- dije preocupado de cargar semejante cantidad a la vista de todos.

-No se preocupe señor Potter, nosotros contamos con baúles especiales, no importa la cantidad de que ocupe su dinero, hay uno que se usa para guardar el resto, luego lo puede encoger y nadie sabrá que lo lleva- solo asentí agradecido.

-Podrías darle una de esas carteras especiales, que esté conectada al baúl, para que Harry pueda sacar dinero sin tener que estarlo abriendo- eso sería muy útil, me pondría nervioso estar abriéndolo cada vez que necesite dinero.

-Por supuesto, mi señora- mientras se ponía a escribir en un pergamino luego este desapareció.

-Acabo de mandar a vaciar sus cuentas y pedí que me trajeran dos bolsitos uno para dinero muggle y el otro para galeones- yo asentí, pero recordé al director no quería que él se diera cuenta de nada de lo que estábamos haciendo.

-El director se dará cuenta, no quisiera que supiera, quien sabe que podría hacer- tenia la sospecha que fue él quien intercepto la carta que me mando el banco ya no confiaba en lo más mínimo.

-No se preocupes señor Potter, Albus Dumbledore no se enterara que usted ha vaciado sus cuentas, ni siquiera sabrá que vino hoy- respire aliviado y sonreí agradecido.

-Hay otra cosa que debes saber Harry- yo la mire preocupado ya me había enterado de mucho hoy,

- es malo- pregunte con precaución

- no, no lo es, pero como veo que el viejo ese no te cuenta nada, supongo que no lo sabrás- asentí

– eres el heredero de Gryffindor, la familia de tu padre descendiente de él, además de que también eres heredero de Slytherin, este título te lo ganaste al momento de que Voldemort murió, cuando intento matarte, sin querer él y tu madre invocaron una magia antigua, que ya no es utilizada, cuando tu madre invoco la magia antigua para protegerte y Voldemort sin querer creo en ti un horrocrux el cruce de ambas magias, invoco esta, pero no quiere decir que este es el método para invocarla digamos que lo hicieron por accidente, eso ocasiono que fueras el heredero de Slytherin y tener la capacidad de todo descendiente, hablar parsel, dudo que ese viejo supiera que eras descendiente de Slytherin, el de seguro pensó que hablabas parsel por el alma de Voldemort, lo que él no te dijo es que tú eras descendiente de Gryffindor- estaba impresionado era descendiente de dos fundadores, lo único que había lamentado de no tener el alma de Voldemort era que no podría hablar parsel, siempre me gusto hablar con las serpientes, desde niño ya que eran mis únicas amigas, no quise decirle a nadie hasta el segundo ano que sin querer hable parsel en frente de todos, Gringott me observaba pero no decía nada no parecía sorprendido así que supongo que ya sabia.

-Te lo digo, porque tienes derecho a las bóvedas perteneciente a Slytherin y Gryffindor, pero aun no las utilizaras, sino hasta que sea el momento indicado- solo asentí

-Bien ya que está claro señor Potter, sobre lo que le informo mi señora, necesito que haga el procedimiento necesario para que las bolsas le funcione solo a usted y nadie le pueda robar, deje caer tres gotas de sangre en cada una- mientras me pasaba dos saquitos uno negro de cuero y el otro era verde oscuro también de cuero, y una pequeña daga, me corte el dedo y deje caer tres gotas en cada uno brillaron, en ese momento entro un duende con un baúl negro era grande, lo dejo en la oficina y se retiro- haga el mismo procedimiento con el baúl- asentí, me corte de nuevo y deje caer tres gotas en el baúl este brillo.

-Muy bien eso es todo señor Potter, solo firme este documento donde usted consta que ya no tiene más cuentas con este banco, solo las dos que aun no utilizara- firme los documento que me dio.

- Fue un honor atenderla mi señora y cuenta con gusto la ayudare con lo otro que me pido- yo lo mire con curiosidad pero no dije nada debe ser de lo que hablaron a solas.

-Gracias por todo- dije con sinceridad mientras me inclinaba con respeto

– Veo por qué lo has elegido- fue lo único que dijo Gringott.

– si, así es, nos estaremos viendo te vendré a visitar, antes de que mande a Harry cumplir su misión- salimos de banco, me puse de nuevo mi capucha, habían pasado casi cuatro horas ya eran las 9 de la mañana

-Bien Harry, es hora de ir de compras- mientras sonreía y aplaudía con felicidad, yo solo suspire y asentí.

- bien donde vamos primero- observando todos los locales.

- vamos a comprarte un nuevo baúl te será de utilidad y podremos guardar todas las cosas que compremos-solo asentí y nos dirigimos a una tienda que decía "baúles para toda ocasión" entramos y en el mostrador había un hombre de unos treinta, me baje la capucha para que me escuchara.

– Bienvenido joven en que puedo ayudarlo- dijo alegre mientras se me acercaba.

- pide un baúl de cinco compartimentos- yo solo la observe y asentí.

- Quiero un baúl de cinco compartimentos por favor- no sé porque necesitaba uno de esos, ni siquiera sabía que habían baúles así.

-Enseguida joven, por favor sígame y le mostrare lo que tenemos- mientras me guiaba donde había muchos baúles de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños.

- Que es lo que le gustaría que tuvieran, así les muestro los que tengan esas funciones- yo no entendía a que se refería hasta que Evelia me lo dijo

- pide uno que tenga una habitación, un biblioteca, un laboratorio de pociones, un boticario, un salón de duelo-, repetí lo que ella dijo.

-Uno que tenga una habitación, una biblioteca, un laboratorio de pociones, un boticario, un salón de duelo- estaba impresionado ahora entiendo a que se refería con que me seria de utilidad, el encargado asintió y me llevo delante de tres baúles , uno llamo mi atención, era café , tenía cinco esmeraldas incrustadas, los bordes eran de acero, color plata.

– quisiera este, pero me gustaría que en vez de café le cambiara el color a negro, si es posible, también quiero que tenga las iniciales HJP, quisiera saber si hay una forma de evitar que muevan el baúl mientras yo esté adentro y que nadie más pueda abrirlo- sé que es muy Slytherin pero me gusta, además no quería que nadie pudiera abrirlo pensaba guardar dentro el baúl de Gringotts.

– por supuesto que es posible joven, y contamos con un paquete de seguridad esto evitara que nadie lo mueva, para que solo usted pueda abrirlo podemos hacer un hechizo de sangre, todo esto le costara 6000 galeones- _por fin una buena venta parece que hoy me iré temprano, _su aura mostraba alegría y codicia, nada preocupante supongo que todos los vendedores pensaran igual.

-cómpralo es una excelente inversión- yo la mire y asentí.

- de acuerdo, cuanto tardara en hacerlo como quiero- si tarda mucho podemos ir haciendo otras compras.

- me tomara diez minutos cambiarlo y poner todo lo que pidió-mientras hablaba yo me quede observando un bolso sería bueno tener uno.

-quisiera ese bolso, con las misma características del baúl por favor, incluyendo la seguridad-el encargado lo tomo junto con el baúl y se fue a la parte trasera de la tienda a los 10 minutos regreso, se miraba mejor de lo que imagine.

- cuanto seria- ya que seguro iba a pagar más por el bolso

- serian 6,100 galeones- saque el bolso de cuero negro que me dio Gringott pedí la cantidad y esta salió expulsada dentro de un bolsito de tela negro, pague y salimos del local después de activar el hechizo de sangre y encogerlo, y colocarme la capucha de nuevo.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? Mientras caminábamos ella se detuvo y yo igual me fije en el local y vi que era el de "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones", suspire porque empezaba la tortura para mí, me quite la capucha lo cual ya me estaba molestando ya no me la volveré a subir, entramos y madame Malkin se acerco para atender

-Buenos días jovencito, que puedo hacer por ti- me miraba amablemente su aura mostraba bondad

– pide un nuevo guardarropa- susurro Evelia

–Quisiera un nuevo guardarropa-sonriéndole con amabilidad.

– Por supuesto mi niño, te mostrare las diferentes prendas que tengo y tu escoge- mientras me guiaba a la parte trasera del local pasamos atreves de una puerta y me quede sorprendido parecía un centro comercial había ropa de todo tipo.

- te dejo, cuando escojas las que te gusten ve al frente- y se fue, Evelia enloqueció.

- cariño mira, coge esta y esta o esa combina perfectamente con tus ojos y así se paso señalando un montón de ropa, yo solo me limitaba a agarrarlos, al final termine con 10 camisas de diferentes tonos aunque oscuros Evelia dijo que eran elegantes, dos rojas, tres negras, cuatro verdes, una blanca y esas eran las casuales tenían diferentes dibujos desde un dragón hasta un fénix, de diferentes tipos ,mangas cortas, cuello alto, manga larga, camisetas, las de salir eran 7, tres negras, dos grises, dos verdes, una blanca, todas mangas largas y solo con finos bordados en plata verde y dorado, los pantalones de vestir fueron cinco, tres negros, un gris, un café, las túnicas fueron 5, dos negras con detalles en plata y verde, dos verdes oscuros con detalles en platas y blanco y una azul oscuro con detalles en oro, zapatos, compre tres de vestir, dos deportivos , Evelia dijo que me dejaría escoger la ropa interior y calcetines lo cual hizo que me ruboriza solo de pensar que ella lo fuera escogidos, me compre tres bóxer negros, dos azules, dos rojos, dos blancos y cuatro verde, todos eran sencillos sin dibujos escogí cinco pares de calcetas en los mismos tonos, por fin acabamos yo sentí que pasaron horas.

-Vaya eso si es mucha ropa, te sacare la cuenta- mientras tomaba toda la ropa y la guardaba en bolsas, pero recordé el uniforme.

- antes de que saque la cuenta me gustaría comprar tres túnicas para Hogwarts por favor- ella asintió tomo mi medida y dijo que un momento regresaba con todas mis compras y la cuenta.

- son 5000 galeones querido- hice el mismo procedimiento que cuando pague el baúl, pedí la cantidad y esta salió dentro de una bolsa de seda pague , saque el baúl toque la gema que era de la habitación, eche toda la ropa y nos retiramos.

Nos dirigimos al local que se encontraba a la par, era la librería flourish y blott, entramos y nos recibió la dueña una bruja sonriente y regordeta que llevaba una túnica malva.

–Buenos días- sonreí mientras me dirigí a los estantes para escoger los libros, bueno Evelia señalaba y yo los echaba al canasto, acabe con tres libros de transformación, cuatro sobre artes oscuras, cinco sobre pociones , dos sobre encantamientos y dos sobre animales mágicos, uno sobre tradiciones mágicas y otro sobre leyes, todos eran desde lo más básico hasta lo más difícil, pague lo guarde en mi baúl y salimos, como siempre Evelia fue la que guio y nos encontramos frente a una óptica que desde mi punto de vista tenía un nombre gracioso "tenga mejor vista que un dragón" entramos y nos atendió un hombre bajo y calvo.

-En que puedo ayudarte jovencito- dijo cortésmente

– me gustaría corregir mi vista- mientras le señalaba mis ojos

- por supuesto, siéntate aquí- mientras me señalaba una silla, me senté.

-sentirá una molestia nada de qué preocuparse- mientras me apuntaba con su varita, una luz me dio directamente al ojo sentí picazón y después nada hizo lo mismo con el otro, cuando abrir los ojos, miraba aun mejor que con las gafas, era como volver a nacer.

-bien seria 30 galeones- pague y salimos

- bien, haremos nuestra última parada-yo solo asentí y sonreí emocionado, por fin compraríamos mi familiar por primera vez desde que empezamos las compras yo fui el que guio, nos detuvimos frente a una tienda de mascotas y entramos, el dueño estaba en el mostrador, había de todo gatos, perros, lechuzas, serpientes, me alegre de saber que aun les entendía, no estaba seguro a pesar de que Evelia dijo que era el heredero de Slytherin, pero ningunos de los animales que había llamo mi atención.

– Deja que tu magia te guie- solo asentí, cerré mis ojos y camine, cuando los abrí estaba frente a una jaula de un cachorro león era hermoso, totalmente blanco excepto por el fuego negro, que cubría sus patas, cuello y columna y tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules.

–Excelente elección, es único, ya que estos cachorro de nemea por lo general son dorado con el fuego rojo- solo le sonreí sabía que era único.

- Oh joven, ese cachorro no está a la venta- "_es lamentable que sea tan agresivo, si no se lo fuera vendido con gusto" _ - ¿por qué no?- mientras me acercaba mas al cachorro

– Cuidado joven, es agresivo- puse mi mano delante del cachorro la olio.

-te gustaría venir conmigo-le susurre en respuesta me lamio, eso es un sí para mí.

- Me lo llevo- el vendedor solo me miraba sorprendido, por el comportamiento del cachorro su aura mostraba sorpresa y codicia, solo asintió.

-Es caro, lo tengo desde hace anos, no lo había podido vender, porque era muy agresivo- lo mire y luego observe al cachorro el cual me miraba.

- no importa cuánto- dije con determinación ese cachorro hoy se iría conmigo.

- 60,000 mil galeones, déjeme decirle este es un león de nemea es una especie rara, su saliva es venenosa al igual que su mordida, sus garras también tienen veneno, así que tenga mucho cuidado- solo asentí.

- me gustaría comprarle ese collar- Evelia me lo estaba señalando mientras el hombre explicaba la raza del cachorro, era negro con piedras azules.

– También todo lo que necesite, para su cuidado- prefería comprar todo lo necesario, ahora.

- por supuesto, enseguida le empaco lo necesario, ese collar que escogió le será útil, no le permitirá que se aleje de usted a menos que le de permiso y si se le pierde lo podrá encontrar con facilidad- asentí.

- son 61,000 galeones- pague la cantidad que me dijo, y salimos guarde todo lo que le compre al cachorro en el baúl y a él lo llevaba en los brazos, nos dirigimos de regreso al caldero chorreante como ya eran las 1 decidí pedir un almuerzo y al cachorro le compre leche, le pregunte a Evelia pero ella dijo que no comía, cuando pague salimos al mundo muggle, Evelia me guio a un callejón y vi como ella agarraba la apariencia de una joven de no más de 20 anos, cabellos negro y corto, yo la mire sorprendido .

– Porque no hiciste eso en el callejón de diagon- ya que fuera evitado tener que usar la capucha.

– Porque sin importar la apariencia que tome, las criaturas mágicas siempre me reconocerán- solo asentí comprendiendo que era de mas, ya que en el callejón de diagon habían muchas criaturas.

– Porque tomaste esa forma ahora- ya que no le veía sentido ya terminamos de hacer compras.

-porque te iré a comprar más ropa pero esta vez muggle, ya que tu no podrás venir por el cachorro, la comprare yo y luego te lo llevare todo- mientras saltaba de alegría, yo solo asentí al menos yo no iba a ir.

– Quieres el bolsito con dinero muggle, crees que lo podrás usar con eso de que funciona solo con mi sangre- ella solo asintió.

- no te preocupes, yo lo puedo usar perfectamente- se lo di y se fue, me quede solo, en el callejón con el cachorro en brazos, suspire y fui a detener el autobús noctambulo para que me llevara de regreso donde los dursley, solo quería llegar y dormir estoy cansado, muchas emociones y compras.

Cuando llegue a la casa de los dursley, ya eran las 4, entre, me fui directo a mi habitación puse a shadow (1) me gusto ese nombre va con su color, sobre la cama, saque mi baúl y lo coloque junto al otro, y me acosté, shadow se acurro junto a mí y me dormí.

Bien este es el capi más largo que he hecho espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la próxima

Shadow- sombra lo escogí por el fuego negro que lo rodea y porque será como la sombra de Harry jajá

Saludos Bellatrix


	4. Chapter 4 Ritual y traiciones

Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un Nuevo capi espero que les guste, he estado corrigiendo un poco los anteriores para que se comprenda mejor, agradezco a todas por sus reviews. Con respecto a este capi las marcas de la ropa la busque en Internet, pero no investigue si todas concuerdan con el ano, así que me disculpo desde ya. ;)

Sakura con respeto a tu dudas, las criaturas mágicas reconocería a Evelia aunque use un glamour porque ellos están en más contacto con su núcleo y ella emana un aura que hacen que todos reconozcan quien es, a diferencias de los magos que no tienen total contacto con el suyo y menosprecian a todas las criaturas, se creen superiores.

Con respeto a cuantos familiares le pondré a harry serán tres al igual que a tom, pero no quiere decir que harry sera igual o mas poderoso que tom, es solo que uno de los familiares de harry es un pequeño extra.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le esta dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, ron Hermione. bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel hola pequeña _**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

**Capitulo 4 Ritual y traiciones**

Cuando desperté estaba todo oscuro, shadow se encontraba aun acurrucado a los pies de la cama, me fije en el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche, eran las 11, al parecer dormí 8 horas seguida. Pero no me sorprende, con todo lo que hice y me entere hoy, cuando iba al baño, me fije que estaba rodeado de bolsa, estaban regadas por todo el cuarto, no había espacio para caminar, deben de ser las compras que hizo Evelia en el mundo muggle, lo que no esperaba es que se trajera la tienda completa, debí de suponerlo por cómo se puso cuando compramos en el mundo mágico, suspire y revise a ver qué fue lo que tanto compro.

Habían pijamas de seda , jeans, calcetines, bóxers, me sonroje solo de verlos, zapatos casuales , converse, deportivos, camisas de seda, pantalones de vestir, camisas casuales de todo tipo, bufandas, guantes de cuero y lana, chaquetas de cuero, jeans y lana, ropa deportiva, lociones, anteojos de sol, todas al parecer de las mejores, no seré bueno escogiendo ropa, pero si reconozco las mejores marcas, a Petunia le gusta comprarlas, claro que imitaciones, las marcas eran variadas como Dior, Gucci, Dolce y Gabbana, Abercrombie y fitch, Levi's, Nike, Diesel, Adidas, Lacoste, Giorgio Armani, Polo Ralph, Calvin Klein, estaba impresionado, eran las mejores marcas que existían.

-Te gustan- voltee y detrás de mi estaba Evelia con una gran sonrisa.

-Que si me gustan, están increíbles y de las mejores marcas, pero no es demasiado- estaba preocupado, no sabía que le diría a los Weasley, ron se iba a poner celoso, siempre se ha sentido mal, por ser pobre pensara que las compre para humillarlo.

-No, te compre lo necesario, esto es lo que deberías de haber tenido siempre si tus tíos no fueran unos rencorosos, no de tener las mejores, sino tener ropa decente y si alguien te pregunta, diles que te aburriste de tener que usar la ropa usada de tu primo, además nunca te has comprado nada, a pesar de que tienes el dinero para hacerlo, no tiene nada de malo que te consientas un poco- solo asentí, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi preocupación, tiene razón no debo de sentirme mal, después de todo lo hice por mí, no para restregarle en la cara que tengo dinero.

-También te compre víveres, ya es hora de que te alimentes como debes, en el baúl que te compraste puedes guardarlo, ya que cuenta con una cocina, es como un pequeño departamento- mientras me entregaba el bolsito de dinero muggle que le había dado para las compras, me gruño estomago, me sonroje de la vergüenza pero es que no cene.

-Creo que sería bueno estrenar la cocina- sonreí busque las bolsas de víveres, que ella me había señalado y presione la esmeralda para que la habitación se abriera, entre y shadow al parecer también le agrado la idea, porque venía detrás de mí, Evelia sonrió y nos siguió, al llegar abajo me sorprendí, era hermoso, tenía una sala, había muebles un sofá y dos sillones de cuero de color negro, un comedor con cuatro sillas. Las paredes estaban en blanco a la izquierda había un estudio, deje los víveres en el suelo, me dirigí a la habitación, tenia la misma forma del baúl, habían dos puertas, una chimenea de mármol negro en la pared frente a la cama la cual era como las de Hogwarts pero mas grande lo suficiente para que alcanzara cuatro personas, había un escritorio, también dos sillones de cuero negro, junto a la chimenea, las paredes eran blancas, en el baño todo era de mármol negro. Salí y me dirigí a la cocina era hermosa, estaba totalmente equipada, también tenía detalles en mármol negro y las paredes eran blanca, los víveres estaban sobre el comedor, al parecer Evelia los coloco ahí mientras yo exploraba.

-Es impresiónate, creo que nunca saldré de aquí, - dije embobado observando todo con detalle, shadow empezó a ronronear, al parecer estaba de acuerdo conmigo, le acaricie la cabeza y me puse a colocar los víveres dentro de los compartimentos que habían en la cocina y deje fuera los ingredientes para prepararme un emparedado.

-Te dije que era una buena inversión, sería bueno que luego de que cenaras, que trajeras todas las cosas que compramos y las coloques dentro del armario, y que pintaras las paredes del color que te guste por eso están en blanco-solo asentí, eso explica porque tanto blanco, me prepare el emparedado, saque un poco de leche, me serví en un vaso y a shadow en el plato que le compre, me dispuse a comer, Evelia rechazo cuando le ofrecí un emparedado, recordándome que ella no come, siempre lo olvido.

-De acuerdo, creo que primero pintare las paredes- pero solo me quede observando la pared, sin saber qué hacer.

-No sabes cómo hacerlo, cierto- yo solo asentí, avergonzado.

-Apunta con tu varita, y piensa en el color que quieres, debes de estar seguro, ya que luego no lo podrás cambiar- asentí y apunte mi varita, decidí que la sala la quería de un color verde con detalles en plata, la habitación la pinte de color rojo sangre con detalles en dorado, la sabanas de la cama las pinte de gris oscuro casi negro y las almohadas de color rojo, muy gótico, pero me gustaba y la cocina de color crema, cuando acabe me gusto el resultado.

-Te quedo hermosa, combinaste perfectamente y la habitación te quedo preciosa muy elegante- sonreí alagado, a pesar de que la sala, parecía la sala común de Slytherin me gustaba, de todas forma el cuarto lo deje un poco Gryffindor.

-Subiré y traeré las compras, lo bueno es que lo del callejón de diagon, lo iba metiendo en el baúl, por cierto donde esta- cuando de repente todo apareció frente a mí, ya no debería de sorprenderme lo que la magia es capaz de hacer.

-Usa magia, para que no tardes, después de todo, ya eres legalmente adulto- estaba sorprendido, había olvidado que gracias a sirius ya no tendría que vivir aquí, mañana mismo me iré al caldero chorreante, con tal de no soportar a los dursley nunca más, una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro con ese pensamiento.

-De acuerdo, había olvidado eso, también traeré el otro baúl para guardarlo aquí y todas mis cosas, quiero empacar para que mañana nos vayamos, ahora que puedo irme no pienso quedarme aquí-dije emocionado, mientras me dirigía corriendo para traer todo, cuando salí del baúl vi a hedwig, se veía molesta, tenía una pergamino en su pata no la había visto desde que le escribí a Hermione la semana pasada.

-Hola preciosa, no te enojes sí, no sabía que estabas aquí- mientras la acariciaba y desataba el pergamino para ver de quien era, se me helo la sangre, era del director con todo lo que paso hoy, me había olvidado de todo lo que me entere sobre él, la desate mis manos temblaban.

_Querido muchacho_

_Te escribo para informarte, que te pasare recogiendo el 29 a las 2 de la tarde, para que me ayudes con una diligencia, recoge todas tus cosas que luego te llevare donde los Weasley._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Estaba molesto, ya no me podría ir, tendría que quedarme aquí hasta que el director me recogiera, mande todas mis cosas con magia dentro del baúl, y baje hedwig me siguió y se dirigió donde se encontraba Evelia sentada en el sofá con shadow en sus piernas.

-El director me mando una carta, informándome que me vendría a recoger el veintinueve a las dos- mientras la observaba seriamente.

-Ya veo, eso arruina tus planes de irnos mañana, no te molestes hare que los dursley te ignoren, te puedes quedar en el baúl- yo sonreí alegre de pensar que no tendré que verles sus caras de nuevo.

-Que le diré al director, cuando vea mi nuevo baúl nuevo, crees que se dé cuenta de que es de cinco compartimentos, así como la ropa nueva, porque ya me di cuenta que la de Dudley desapareció y solo tengo esta que llevo puesta, por lo que tendré que ponerme la que compramos- preocupado, no sabía de que era capaz.

-Por lo del baúl no te preocupes, el no sabrá que es de cinco compartimento, se ve como un baúl estándar solo que es muy elegante y caro, y por lo de tu ropa, obviamente la compramos para que te la pusieras, no para que la tuvieras guardada, por eso tire la que tenias antes, puedes decirle exactamente lo que te dije antes que te aburriste de usar la de tu primo y que tuviste que comprar un nuevo baúl, porque tu tío en un arranque de rabia quemo el otro-la mire con disculpa por lo de la ropa, pero es que estaba tan acostumbrado a usar la de Dudley, que aun no me acostumbro a la idea de tener ropa nueva.

-Tienes razón, gracias por tranquilizarme- sonriendo agradecido.

-Bien ahora a arreglar, luego cuando acabemos haremos el ritual para vincularte a shadow y si quieres a hedwig también, eso les daré unas habilidad que no tendrá otra lechuza, algunas familias sangre pura lo hacen-yo la mire sorprendido y volví a ver a hedwig que me observaba.

-Crees que yo pueda tener dos familiares, en el libro decía que solo un mago poderoso, puede llegar a tener incluso tres-no quería que hedwig, ni shadow salieran lastimado por mi culpa.

-Por supuesto, ya te dije que eres un mago poderoso, solo que no cuentas con el entrenamiento y conocimiento adecuado, además hedwig no gastara ni te dará mucha magia, es solo para que le otorgues habilidades que otras lechuzas no tendrán, al estar vinculada contigo, no te preocupes que no les pasara nada- solo asentí agradecido.

-De acuerdo, empecemos entonces para que luego podamos hacer el ritual- mientras me dispuse a llevar todas las compras de ropa a la habitación, acomodamos todo en el armario en una mitad estaba la ropa de mago y en la otra estaba la ropa muggle, en la parte baja del armario colocamos todos los zapatos, deportivos, y converses, en las gavetas coloque los bóxers, calcetas, y en otra los pijamas junto con las bufandas y guantes ,las lociones las coloque en el baño junto con las cosas de aseo, los anteojos los coloques en la mesita de noche, los libros los coloque en el estudio, junto con los de Hogwarts de años anteriores, la saeta de fuego la coloque a la par de la cama y los regalos que me habían dado los guarde en otra gaveta, el baúl de Gringotts lo guarde dentro de la gaveta de la mesita de noche con hechizos de protección por si acaso, ya habíamos acabado me fije en el reloj y ya eran las 2 de la madrugada.

-Bien, quedo todo perfecto Harry, que te parece si hacemos el ritual para que luego te vayas a dormir ya es tarde- solo asentí, en verdad fue cansado acomodarlo todo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- ya que no sabía si eran con pociones o hechizos, nunca había hecho un ritual, y no recuerdo que decía el libro sobre cómo hacerlo.

-Primero los dormiremos, no quiero que ninguno pierda la confianza en ti, luego con esta daga te cortaras y cortaras a hedwig y shadow- yo la mire preocupado mientras veía como hedwig y shadow caían dormidos.

-Es seguro, no quisiera que les pasara nada, no sé cómo cortarlos sin dañarlos- si los cortaba de mas y luego se desangraban.

-No te preocupes, les harás un corte pequeño, luego pondrás la mano, en que te hiciste el corte en el lugar donde se lo hayas hecho a hedwig o shadow y dirás esto- mientras me entregaba un pergamino lo leí y repetí varias veces no quería olvidar nada.

-Bien a quien te vincularas primero- solo quede viendo a hedwig y shadow.

-A shadow, con hedwig me costara un poco por sus plumas- así sabría exactamente qué hacer, shadow se ve más fuerte.

-Bien hazlo- asentí, hice un pequeño corte en la pata de shadow luego me corte mi mano izquierda, la coloque encima de la pata en que hice el corte y dije lo que en el pergamino decía.

_Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, te tomo a ti shadow como mi familiar_

_Mi sangre, con tu sangre_

_Mi magia, con tu magia_

_Mi alma, con tu alma_

_Mi corazón con tu corazón_

Cuando acabe mi mano se cerró y cicatrizo como si nada, sentí la magia de shadow rodeando, mi magia vinculándose con la suya, era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones, oía su corazón, lo sentía.

-Bien lo realizaste perfectamente Harry, ahora has lo mismo con hedwig- yo asentí, hice el mismo procedimiento, me costó un poco encontrar un lugar donde cortarla y dije de nuevo

_Yo, Harry James Potter Evans, te tomo a ti Hedwig como mi familiar_

_Mi sangre, con tu sangre_

_Mi magia, con tu magia_

_Mi alma, con tu alma_

_Mi corazón con tu corazón._

Me sentía un poco cansado, tenía las mismas sensaciones que con shadow, era increíble, hedwig y shadow, seguían dormidos, esperaba que estuvieran bien.

-Están bien- al ver que aun no despertaban y viendo si tenían las herida todavía.

-No te preocupes, están perfectamente, al igual que tu están agotadas y sus heridas también cerraron, despertaran hasta mañana- suspire aliviado.

-Ve a dormir, te vendré a ver mañana, buenas noches mi niño- mientras se inclinaba y besaba mi frente.

-Buenas noches Evelia, hasta mañana- me sonrió y desapareció.

-Bueno, es hora de que durmamos, aunque primero me daré una ducha caliente y a ustedes la llevare a la cama, hoy dormirán conmigo- las levante y coloque con cuidado en la cama, busque un pijama y bóxer que ponerme, elegí un pijama de color rojo con bordes dorados, no me había fijado hasta hora pero tienen mis iniciales, entre al baño, lo llene con agua caliente y le eche jabón con olor a vainilla, entre al jacuzzi y me relaje, media hora después salí, me vestí y me fui a la cama con shadow y hedwig, pero recordé la carta de sirius la busque en la ropa que andaba puesta con las manos temblándome la abrí.

_Querido ahijado_

_Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que ya no estoy contigo, lo cual no sabes cuánto lamento. Me fuera gustado estar siempre contigo, apoyarte, pero el destino o otros no lo quisieron así, te escribo para advertirte, no confíes en Dumbledore, ni tampoco los Weasley a excepción de los gemelos, tampoco en Hermione desde hace un tiempo los he observado y siento que esos amigos tuyos no son sinceros contigo, están muy manipulado por el viejo, confía en remus es una buena persona, di la autorización de emanciparte para fastidiar a Dumbledore y no tenga tanto control sobre ti._

_Cuídate cachorro,_

_Te quiere tu padrino_

A penas acabe de leer no pude evitar llorar, sirius aun después de muerto esta protegiéndome, solo espero que eso que dijo sobre mis amigos y los Weasley no sea cierto, lo del director ya no me importa me acosté y me dormí abrazando a hedwig y a shadow.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanta hasta las nueve, se sentía bien levantarse tarde sin tener que preocuparme por hacerle el desayuno a los dursley, solo tenía que prepararme el mío, Evelia llego media hora después, hedwig y shadow despertaron justo en ese momentos y las sensaciones que sentí ayer se duplicaron, Evelia dijo que me acostumbraría como con mi don, si es posible hedwig y yo nos unimos mas al igual que con shadow, sin palabras podía entenderlas como si me estuvieran hablando era maravilloso podía sentir sus auras también nunca me había fijado brillaban de felicidad y tranquilidad, aun recordaba la advertencia de sirius se lo comente a Evelia y ella dijo que siguiera el consejo que sirius me dio, que pronto lo entendería .

Ya había pasado la semana, en esos días, no había salido del baúl, para nada, bueno solo para comprar la despensa y luego regresaba, para los dursley era como si no existiera, lo cual me tenia sin cuidado, me he estado leyendo los libros que compramos y Evelia me ensena los hechizos, y he estado repasando todo los hechizos que he visto en Hogwarts, estaba sorprendido, en pocos días había aprendido hacer todos los hechizos sin varita de primero a quinto sin dificultas alguna, Evelia me ensenaba también sobre las tradiciones de los magos, las leyes y todo tipo de conocimiento, que estoy seguro que Hermione envidiara, cuando le contara.

Hoy era veintinueve, el director llegaría en media hora, estaba sentado en la escalera con mi nuevo baúl a la par y shadow estaba también conmigo pero con un glamour parecía un hermoso gato blanco con manchas negras, a hedwig la mande donde los Weasley, hoy decidí vestirme con ropa muggle, antes solo vestía como mago para acostumbrarme , llevaba puesto unos jeans negros, una camisa de manga corta de color verde de botones y unos converse de color verde también, tenia de todos los colores de la camisa me gustaban eran cómodos, ella tenía razón usar estas ropas, me dieron mucha más confianza, me sentía bien conmigo mismo, Evelia dijo que me visitaría, hasta que estuviera en Hogwarts, también que cerrara mi mente, he estado mejorando mucho con mi don ya no me afecta como antes, estar entre multitudes y me dijo que fuera fuerte que ella siempre estaba conmigo apoyándome, no la entendí pero asentí a todo lo que me dijo, también me informo que debido a este don, tenia escudos naturales, lo cual evitaba que alguien entrara a mi mente, eso fue un verdadero alivio.

Tocaron el timbre, y fui a abrir, frente a mí se encontraba el director, me maree de golpe su aura mostraba odio, asco, manipulación, era totalmente oscura. Sus pensamiento eran perversos, trate de colocar mi mejor mascara y sonreí de forma ingenua aunque me sentía asqueado.

-Harry, mi muchacho como has estado- me daba una sonrisa de abuelo, pero sus pensamientos eran lo opuesto, "_un nuevo baúl, nueva ropa, y ese gato, ha estado gastando mi dinero en estupideces, se ve confiado eso no me gusta, no les dije a esos dos idiotas que fueran sus amigos, para que siempre hicieran que su autoestima estuviera por el suelo, ya hablare con ellos en cuanto los vea, ahora a actuar como el abuelo comprensivo", _no podía ser cierto, el director tenía que estar mintiendo, Ron y Hermione eran mis amigos, trate de respirar profundamente. Porque sé que poco a poco he estado perdiendo mi mascara, me sentía traicionado por personas que pensé, me estimaban, tenía ganas de vomitar pero me resistí, guarde todo para después, así poder analizarlo con calma, solo esperaba que lo que pensó sobre mis amigos no fuera cierto, pero eso explicaría el porqué ellos siempre me hicieron sentir mal, Hermione diciéndome siempre que mis trabajos estaban malo, que era estúpido, por eso no entregaba mis deberes sin que ella los revisara primero y con Ron era por su envidia y celos, que no me atrevía a comprarme nada, y hacia que escondiera mi personalidad.

-Bien director- dije fríamente, "_mocoso estúpido, debe de estar enojado por lo que le paso al idiota de sirius"_, respire profundamente tranquilizándome.

-Veo que tienes ropa nueva, y un nuevo baúl, hay algo que deba saber mi niño- "_bien excelente tono entre abuelo preocupado y reprendiéndolo sin hacerlo"_, estaba empezando asquearme.

-Tengo un nuevo baúl, porque V... tío Vernon, en un ataque de rabia quemo el que tenía antes, y con respeto a la ropa, la compre porque me aburrí de usar la de Dudley – espero que no se haya dado cuenta de mi desliz, "_ya veo, estúpido muggle, ya me encargare de ellos cuando no los necesite pero igual se compro uno muy caro y la ropa según veo también"_

-Bueno, mi muchacho, que tal si nos vamos tenemos que hacer una parada antes de que te lleve, donde los Weasley- solo asentí, me encogió el baúl y me lo dio para que lo guardara, que mas da hacer esa parada con tal de alejarme de este viejo _"tendré que hablar con los Weasley para que lo vigilen"_, espero que no todos los Weasley, tenía la esperanza que los gemelos y la señora Weasley no estuvieran metido en esta mentira.

-Sostente de mi brazo, y agarra fuerte a tu gato nos apareceremos te sentirás un poco mareado, y probablemente vomites pero no te preocupes le pasa a todos- "_espero que se te salgan los instentinos en el proceso", _sentí como mi cuerpo era arrancado y sentí dejar mi estomago atrás, espero que al director no se le cumpla lo que pidió. Cuando todo fue claro de nuevo, sentí el estomago revuelto y vomite, vi que nos encontrábamos delante de una casa destartalada parecía abandonada, me revise y estaba completo, suspire de alivio, cuando me sostuve del director vi que tenía su mano negra, quien sabe porque luego le preguntare a Evelia tal vez ella sepa.

- Bien entremos Harry- lo seguí sin decir nada, apenas entre sentí el aura molesta de alguien, cuando busque el origen, vi que era un viejo y destartalado sillón, si no fuera por sus pensamientos, pensaría que mi don estaba dañado. "_viejo estúpido le dije que no aceptaría regresar a Hogwarts pero me hace caso no, y ahora viene acompañado como si fuera a cambiar de opinión"_ interesante otro al que no le cae bien el director y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo, _"lo que tengo que hacer para que mis planes funciones, cuando todo acabe yo mismo lo matare"._

-Viejo amigo, muéstrate quieres, que Harry quiere conocerte- en verdad, estaba en presencia de la persona mas falsa y manipuladora que he conocido, de repente vi que el sillón se transformo en un hombre regordete con una enorme pansa y canoso.

-Harry déjame presentarte a tu futuro profesor de pociones si acepta, Horace Slughorn, Horace déjame presentarte a Harry Potter, futuro alumno si aceptas- así que era para eso que me quería vaya que sorpresa, pensé con sarcasmo. "_Con que Harry Potter, me agradaban sus padres, eran inteligentes y fueran sido grandes", _interesante.

Después de la presentación, escuche la charla mas falsa que he presenciado llena de hipocresía y malos deseos, al final el director lo convención y nos fuimos, aparecimos en Grimmauld place numero 12, al parecer los Weasley decidieron mudarse acá, ya eran las 4 cuando llegamos.

-Bueno, mi muchacho nos vemos, dile a los Weasley que vendré a hablar con ellos mañana- solo asentí_,_ mientras agrandaba de nuevo mi baúl_ "mocoso estúpido, no ha hablado conmigo desde que salimos de la casa de sus tíos, trama algo lo sé, le diré a la sabelotodo y al otro idiota que se lo saquen tengo que saber porque está actuando tan raro, además de que se la pasa abrazando a ese saco de pulga" _con esos pensamientos se desapareció, tendré que fingir mejor pero me siento agotado emocionalmente, ahora comprendo a Evelia cuando dijo que siempre estaría conmigo, abrace mas fuerte a shadow aun tenía el glamour de gato, ni siquiera el directo pude ver atreves de él ya que lo hice en parsel.

Mire Grimmauld place, con nostalgia. Casi rompe mi máscara pero respire profundo, con esperanza de que lo que pensó el director fuera mentira y entre, escuche pasos en la escalera, vi que era Hermione, y detrás de ella Ron, su rostro formo una mueca de asco, lo cubrió rápidamente no lo suficiente porque la vi, y Ron me miraba con odio, el tardo mas en cubrirlo, mostrando una sonrisa falsa bajo las escalera, sus auras mostraban desprecio, envidia , odio , que casi me hizo llorar, en su mente llevaban escrito el engaño y la manipulación, abrace mas fuerte a shadow, para que me diera fortaleza.

-Harry- exclamo Hermione- te he extrañado- "_lo que hay que hacer para conseguir lo que uno quiere, mejor lo fueran dejado en casa de sus tíos, para lo que faltaba, tendremos que soportarlo estos últimos días."_

_-_Si compañero, que tal tu verano con los muggles- _"espero que te hayan tratado como un elfo domestico todo el verano, y te hayan dejado sin comer_", la poca esperanza que tenia con ellos murió apenas cruce esa puerta, debí de saber que eran falsos pero les creí como un idiota.

-Ronald, Hermione- dije con tanta frialdad que hasta me sorprendí, pero no podía evitarlo estaba lleno de rabia, decepción, me sentía tan traicionado, todos estos años pensando que éramos el _trió_ dorado, los amigos inseparables que siempre me apoyarían, pero que iluso e idiota.

-Harry, que te pasa, por que nos hablas así_- "deberían de darme un Oscar, puse el tono de tristeza y preocupación",_ yo si cabe la mire con mucha más frialdad estaba harto de fingir sonrisas, ella retrocedió con temor_, "y a este idiota que le pasa quien se cree para vernos así". _

-Y esa ropa, ¿porque ya no usas anteojos?- _pero que, ropa nueva y ya no está usando sus estúpidos anteojos, ha estado gastando mi dinero el que me pertenece por derecho, yo debería de tener ropa así no él, todo estos años que tuve que aguantarle sus estupideces" _su aura brillaba de indignación, rabia y envidia mire que me observaba con rabia contenida, su dinero, que idiota.

- es cierto Harry, tienes ropa nueva, inclusive tu baúl es nuevo, se ve que es caro, y un gato- _"este idiota, que estuvo haciendo en el verano, además como escogió esa ropa es cara, de las mejores marcas, tenemos que averiguar que pasa, e informarle al director" _porque no me sorprende Hermione, siempre queriendo saber todo.

-Porque no quise seguir usándolos y me compre esta ropa, porque me aburrí de usar las de mi primo, después de todo, si tengo dinero para comprarme un nuevo guardarropa porque no usarlo, el baúl pues me gusto el otro me lo quemaron, por cierto les presento a shadow- dije con falsa inocencia, por dentro sonreía con maldad eso si le debió de haber dolido al idiota de Ronald.

-Harry James Potter, como puedes gastar de esa forma el dinero, en cosas sin sentido-reprendiéndome como si ese tono iba a volver a funcionar en mi que estúpida.

-En primer lugar Hermione no me hables en ese tono, en segundo, esta ropa no son cosas sin sentido es lo indispensable que una persona debe tener- ella me quedo viendo con la boca abierta por cómo le hable. _"Pero quien se cree, como se atreve hablarme de esa forma"_ su aura brillaba indignada

- No tienes que hablarle así, ella solo se preocupa por ti_- "idiota, idiota, idiota, como tengo ganas de golpearlo, pero tengo que actuar como el amigo ofendido"._ Vi como se acercaba Ginevra.

-Harry, como te extrañe, hace cuanto llegaste, no fuiste a verme- estaba haciendo un ridículo puchero tan falso que hasta un idiota lo notaria, su aura brillaba codicia envidia malignidad, _"esta con ropa nueva y se ve cara. Ya no usa anteojos, cuando sea la señora Potter me comprare un montón de ropa, joyas, pero antes tengo que conquistarlo, aunque con esa ropa no se ve nada mal, y sin anteojos se ve realmente sexy, pronto seré la esposa del niño que vivió y seré famosa" _sabía que Ginny estaba interesada en mi pero nunca pensé que fuera por fama y dinero.

-Ginevra- dije esquivando su abrazo, ella me volvió a ver rara y luego vio a Ronald y Hermione _"pero que le pasa, solo falta que sea otras de sus rabietas de complejo de héroe" _rabietas, pero que estúpida.

-Harry mi niño, como has estado- _"no sé porque tengo que hacer de figura materna de este muchacho, suficiente tengo con los míos, pero el director me prometió dinero"_ mientras me abrazaba me tense no lo pude evitar ya no aguantaba tanta falsedad.

-Oh, pero que ropa tan linda y se ve que te costó mucho, cariño- _"está gastando nuestro dinero"_ ya estoy harto con el dinero, lo reclaman como si de verdad fuera suyo.

-Estoy cansado, señora Weasley, dormiré en la habitación de sirius, no cenare así que, agradecería que no me molestaran- _"pero quien se cree este mocoso, para darme ordenes" _estaba cansado mañana estaría como nuevo pero ahora quería dormir y olvidarme de todo, porque mis dotes actorales acaban de caducar, no me importo dejar las auras molesta e indignadas de _mis _amigos y la señora Weasley mientras subía a la habitación de sirius.

Entre, lance diferentes hechizos de protección para que nadie pudiera entrar y me acosté, hedwig ya estaba aquí y me miraba preocupada al igual que shadow.

– No se preocupen, todo está bien- mientras sentía que lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, shadow ya en su forma normal se acurruco en mi pecho mientras me lamia y hedwig se coloco a la par de mi cabeza y me daba mordisco cariñosos, me sentía miserable todo lo que creí que tenia, fue destrozado frente a mis ojos, solo soy un arma, un medio el cual piensan desechar una vez usado, me sentía drenado, muy agotado aun llorando me dormí, mañana seria un nuevo día, un nuevo Harry.

Bueno chicas, eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el capi, no s vemos la próxima semana

Saludos Bellatrix


	5. Chapter 5 De regreso a Hogwarts

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por los errores ortográficos, también les quiero decir que la historia de Remus y Sirius se me ocurrió al momento así que espero que la disfruten agradezco a todas sus reviews me encantaron.

Por cierto **lobita22** en verdad disfrute leyendo tu reviews, si no fuera porque ya tengo adelantado en mi cabeza de cómo ira la historia te aseguro que tomaría la idea, pero si no te molesta tal vez haga una historia con las ideas que me diste pero ya veremos primero quiero acabar estas gracias por leerme hasta la próxima.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

**Capitulo 5 Revelaciones y de regreso a Hogwarts**

Me encontraba acostado reflexionando todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer, estaba decepcionado, triste, sentía un enorme opresión en mi pecho; no pude evitar soltar lagrimas al recordar todo lo que viví a lo largo de los años con ellos no eran más que mentiras, solo fingían apoyarme y lo único que hacían era bajar mi autoestima que de por si no era mucha. Ahora comprendo, todo fue planeado desde un comienzo el que Hagrid me hablara mal de Slytherin aunque dudo que él lo haya hecho a propósito de seguro fue Dumbledore el que le dijo que me dijera todo eso, encontrarme con los Weasley en el andén 9 ¾, que Ronald entrara a mi vagón como si no supiera y se pusiera a decir que todos los Slytherin eran magos oscuros, y yo siendo un chico inseguro y que siempre fui menospreciado y tratado tan mal solo quería encajar y ser aceptado me lo creí todo; además de que Malfoy no ayudo con su comportamiento me recordaba tanto a Dudley, pero cometí el error de catalogarlos a todos igual, y cuando el sombrero quiso ponerme en el Slytherin le rogué para que no lo hiciera, ya que tenía miedo de perder al primer amigo que tenia y que todos me odiaran por quedar en la casa de los magos oscuros.

Ahora que lo pienso, todos estos años lo único que hicieron fue criticarme y decidir por mí, pero estaba tan cegado por el cariño que les tenía que pensé que lo hacían porque me querían, los celos de Ronald, los constantes regaños de Hermione. Shadow empezó a ronronear y lamer las lágrimas que no paraban.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien- pero sé que no me creyó, me miraba preocupado al igual que hedwig debe de sentir mi angustia, el dolor les sonreí para tranquilizarlos.

-Saben, me siento el mago más estúpido e ignorante, me cegué tanto con el hecho de querer que las personas me aceptaran de tener por fin amigos y una familia que me aprecie que no me di cuenta que todas esas muestras de afecto eran falsas- mi voz salió tan rota la opresión en mi pecho me dificultaba respirar, trate de tranquilizarme.

-Pero saben que, ya no seré el mismo ya no dejare que me vean como un idiota. Del que pueden burlarse y tratar como quieran- estaba decidido, ya no sería el Harry que por no hacerlos enojar me quedaba callado, se como vengarme de Hermione ella siempre se sintió orgullosa de ser la primer de la clase. Pues este año me encargare de que sea la segunda o tercera ya que Malfoy siempre le quitaba el primer puesto en pociones y encantamientos. Con Ronald es más sencillos siempre me tuvo envidia por mi dinero y la fama que nunca pedí, creo que hacerme amigo de Malfoy hará que se les retuerzan las tripas esas dos familias nunca se llevaron bien, el que nunca se lo hice notar no quiere decir de que no me daba cuenta de cómo Ronald alardeaba de que lo escogí a él como amigo.

-Solo tengo que soportarlos dos días, aquí estoy rodeado de traidores, además del que el director viene hoy a dar órdenes a los Weasley- espero que lo que escribió Sirius en la carta sea cierto y que Remus y los gemelos no estén con Dumbledore.

-Bien a bañarme, es hora de actuar- acaricie a shadow y a hedwig, me dirigí al baúl saque una camisa negra con una serpiente blanca en la espalda, unos jeans negros y ropa interior, calcetines y unos converse blanco con negro, ayer Evelia me enseño un hechizo el cual me permitía tener acceso directo con mi guardarropa para no tener que estar bajando, parecía un baúl normal.

Cuando estuve listo eran las ocho, aun era temprano pero ayer no dormí muy bien que digamos. Le aplique un glamour a shadow para que se transformara de nuevo en el gatito blanco con negro de ayer, íbamos a juego acaricie por última vez a hedwig que se quedaría en el cuarto y salí cuando iba bajando las escalaras escuche voces. Una de ellas era de Remus, el director, y los señores Weasley respire profundo y me aproxime, todos se callaron al verme, el aura del señor Weasley no me sorprende era igual que el del resto de su familia odio, envidia , celos. Pero el aura de Remus era totalmente diferente mostraba cariño, aprecio, bondad, no pude evitarlo y corrí a abrazarlo.

-¡Remus!- estaba tan feliz de tener a alguien que en verdad me quisiera, tenía miedo de que Sirius se fuera equivocado.

-Harry, que gusto verte de nuevo- mientras correspondía mi abrazo, _"no sabes cuánto te extrañe cachorro," _quería llorar de alegría pero me contuve y no deje de abrazarlo lo necesitaba tanto después de todo lo que paso.

-Harry mi muchacho, veo estas mejor- como odiaba que me hablara de esa forma y su aura decía todo lo contrario, _"ahora le preguntare todo lo que necesito saber no me gusto lo que me dijeron ese par de idiotas, al parecer también está molesto con ellos pero a Remus lo trato bien necesito averiguar que pasa"._

-Hola director- hable seriamente no pensaba estar fingiendo que me agrada. _"mocoso estúpido al parecer solo es con nosotros el enojo",_ Remus me quedo viendo extrañado por la forma tan seria y distante que le hable al director solo le sonreí.

-Harry esa no es la forma de hablarle al director, que se preocupa tanto por ti- la señora Weasley me miraba con reprobación "_ese niño quien se está creyendo se comporta como un rebelde, tendré que decirle al director que les quite las llave de Gringotts no vaya a ser que gaste todo"_ me quedaba viendo la ropa que andaba puesta.

-No sé a qué se refiere señora Weasley, no le estoy faltando el respeto ni nada- dije de igual forma, ella me quedo viendo como indignada.

-Pero lo tratas como si estuvieras enojado al igual que a Molly- el señor Weasley lo decía con un tono amable y reprochándomelo, si fuera el de antes ya me estaría disculpando. _"Veo que Molly y los chicos tenían razón se está saliendo de control algo paso este verano que lo ha cambiado tanto"._

-Acaso tengo que estar molesto por algo- mientras los observaba a todos con molestia.

-Tranquilo cachorro- Remus me miraba preocupado _"¿Qué está pasando? Algo le hicieron" _solo le sonreí con cariño por su preocupación.

-Estoy tranquilo, es solo que no me gustan que me reprochen por algo que no he hecho- ja a ver que dicen de eso, ya no manipularían mis sentimientos a su antojo queriendo hacerme sentir culpable.

-Creo que lo mejor es que desayunemos, además de que Harry tiene que ir a comprar los libros que utilizara este año- asentí y lo seguí a la cocina cuando entramos vi que Ronald y Hermione estaban comiendo al verme se hicieron los indignados esperando que me disculpara con ellos. Se quedarían esperando me fui a sentar lo más alejados de ellos que podía. Vi como los señores Weasley entraron y se sentaron al igual que el director que me miraba con una de sus famosas miradas de abuelo triste y decepcionado su aura mostraba rabia y molestia, los ignore por completo.

Remus nos sirvió a los dos y a shadow le dio leche en un platito, ya que los demás o ya habían desayunado o estaban desayunando y nos pusimos a platicar de lo que hicimos en el verano, el me conto que andaba en las montañas visitando a las manadas de hombres lobos para ver si se unían a la causa para derrotar a Voldemort pero que no tuvo suerte al parecer ya habían llegado unos mortífagos ofreciéndole un mejor acuerdo si se unían a ellos. Yo le conté que decidí comprarme un nuevo guardarropa ya que me había aburrido de usar las ropas usadas de Dudley y que me tuve que comprar un nuevo baúl porque el tío Vernon quemo el que tenía, además de que no me resistí y compre a shadow lo presente formalmente Remus que la acaricio y dijo que estaba lindo, no me gustaba mentirle pero Evelia dijo que no podía contarle a nadie además de que no estábamos solos podía sentir las auras molestas e indignadas por ser ignorados. Cuando pensaba hablarle de los libros la señora Weasley me interrumpió.

-Harry querido si ya acabaste de desayunar, es hora de irnos a comprarte los libros de sexto, Ron y Hermione ya los tienen-"_así_ _me dará unos cuantos galeones actuare como la madre preocupada que no le alcanzo el dinero, siempre acaba funcionado es tan fácil de manipular .Gracias a eso me he comprado tantas cosas"_ si pensaba que me iba a ir con ella estaba muy equivocada.

-Remus me acompañarías a comprarlos- no puedo creer que todas esas veces que me dijo que no le alcanzo el dinero para algo eran mentiras, yo de ingenuo le daba todos los galeones que eran para comprar en Hogsmeade.

-Por supuesto cachorro- _"de paso le pregunto qué es lo que está pasando, se comporta raro con los Weasley y el Director y se ve distanciado de sus amigos"_ su aura mostraba preocupación, tratare de comunicarme con Evelia para preguntarle si puedo contarle a Remus por lo menos lo del don.

Veamos dijo que siempre estaría conmigo aunque no la vea, "Evelia puedo contarle a Remus del don pero sin decirle que tú me lo diste, puedo decirle que lo recibí en mi cumpleaños es que quiero desahogarme con alguien y Remus me quiere de verdad, no le pienso hablar de ti ni de la misión." Me sentía tonto por hablar en mi mente pero confiaba en que me escucharía.

"Está bien, cuéntale del don y lo que necesites excepto lo que ya dijiste que no harías, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo" funciono me escucho.

-Harry, que acaso no quieres que te acompañe- la señora Weasley me miraba con tristeza, en verdad que todos sabían cómo manipular mis sentimientos.

-Prefiero que me acompañe Remus, pero gracias-dije todo eso con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

-Eres un malagradecido, mi mama se ofrece tan amablemente a llevarte y tú la rechazas por ir con _el- _dijo él como si fuera algo repulsivo sentí el aura dolida de Remus cuando lo escucho, en verdad no puedo creer lo ciego que fui para volverme amigo de alguien así.

-En primer lugar no soy malagradecido solo porque quiero que sea Remus el que me acompañe, en segundo no te vuelvas a referir a el de esa forma menos en mi presencia es mucho más digno que tu- todo se lo dije tan fríamente y con clara molestia que todos me quedaron viendo sorprendidos, pero no me importaba no iba a permitir que lo lastimaran de esa manera. El aura de Ronald mostraba miedo indignación y sorpresa _"nunca me había hablado de esa manera, sus ojos brillaban de una manera rara da miedo"_ maldición no esperaba que los ojos me brillaran y por cómo me ve el viejo no es nada bueno.

-Harry mi niño tranquilo, estoy seguro que Ron no quiso hacerlo sonar de esa forma- mientras lo observaba severamente_. "ya hablare después con ese estúpido, me preocupa la manera en que le brillaron los ojos eso quiere decir que los hechizos de bloqueo de magia deben de estar fallando tendré que reforzarlos"._ Viejo estúpido ni loco pienso dejarlo volver a sellar mi magia, trate de tranquilizarme no quería darle más razón.

-No importa, nos vamos Remus- mientras me dirigía a la chimenea para que nos transportara al caldero chorreante, agarre polvos flu. Sentí las auras molestas de todos al ver cómo le conteste a su querido Director, Remus venía de tras de mi preocupado.

–Shadow regresa a la habitación con hedwig de acuerdo- mientras los acariciaba vi como se iba corriendo a la habitación.

-Caldero Chorreante- sentí como fui girando y cuando aterrice casi lo hago de boca, odio viajar por red flu. Vi como salía Remus solo que el si supo aterrizar luego le preguntare como lo hace.

-Supongo que querrás saber porque me he estado comportando tan extraño- mientras me dirigía a una mesa de las que estaban vacía para sentarme.

-Si, en realidad me preocupa ¿qué fue lo que paso cachorro?- bien le contare todo sin traicionar la confianza de Evelia.

-Está bien, déjame contarte todo; cuando termine puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras- mientras lo observaba con seriedad.

-Prometo no interrumpirte hasta que acabes- mientras se sentaba frente a mí, yo asentí agradecido y puse un hechizo de privacidad y uno para que nadie nos prestara atención en parsel sin que se diera cuenta.

-Bueno todo empezó en mi cumpleaños 16, recibí un don el cual me permite ver las auras y leer los pensamientos de las personas. Al comienzo me sorprendí ya que podía oír los pensamientos de los Dursley- no quería mentirle pero era necesario además solo le estoy mintiendo en la forma en que recibí el don.

.- No sabes lo decepcionado y triste que me sentí al escuchar y sentir sus auras, nunca me quisieron para ellos yo solo soy un estorbo, me odian; sabes yo tenía la esperanza de que algún día me aceptarían, que podría formar parte de su familia y más ahora que perdí a Sirius- mi voz salía cargada de tristeza, Remus me tomo la mano y sonreí agradecido.

-Pasaron los días y decidí de que no me seguiría lamentando por algo que nunca iba a suceder, me vestí y salí temprano tome el autobús noctambulo y me dirigí al callejón de diagon, había decidido que ya no seguiría utilizando la ropa de Dudley. Cuando llegue al banco un duende me pregunto si venia por lo del testamento de Sirius lo cual me dejo descolocado ya que ni siquiera sabía que había dejado uno, al ver que yo no sabía de que hablaba me llevo con el director del banco Gringott, el cual me informo que Sirius me había dejado como beneficiario, me entere por el de que ellos habían estado mandado desde hace años informes sobre los estado de mi cuenta al ser yo un niño era probable que fueran directo hacia mi guardián mágico el cual era Albus Dumbledore y que desde que yo entre a Hogwarts tendría que haberme llegado a mi- bueno le estoy diciendo la verdad un poco retocada en verdad me estoy volviendo bueno en eso pero no podía contarle nada sobre Evelia y quiero contarle sobre el bloqueo que el viejo me puso para eso utilizare a Gringott.

- Ahí me di cuenta de que el Director no tenía la intención de decirme nada sobre la herencia; Gringott también me comento de que sentía algo raro con mi magia como si algo interfiriera con ella, como sabrás estaba impactado por tal revelación y le pedí que si no podía hacer algo, él me dijo que podía usar un hechizo el cual mostraría cual era el problema, yo acepte- Remus me miraba sorprendido pero como prometió no me interrumpió.

-Después de que me hizo el hechizo vi que su aura mostraba indignación y enojo pero no iban dirigidos hacia mi sino hacia la persona responsable de bloquear el 50% de mi magia, estaba tan molesto cuando me dijo que alguien me había bloqueado desde bebe que por eso no era bueno en ciertas ramas de magia como pociones, encantamiento, transformaciones y Oclumancia cuando pregunte quien fue el responsable me quede en shock ya que no lo esperaba.

-¿Quién fue?- a pesar de que dijo que no me interrumpiría Remus pregunto con molestia vi que apretaba los dientes, su aura mostraba rabia indignación.

-Albus Dumbledore- dije su nombre con desprecio y molestia, ahora era Remus el que estaba en shock, pero seguí contándole antes de que me interrumpiera.

-Como sabrás no esperaba que la persona que yo consideraba un abuelo me traicionara de esa manera, Gringott se ofreció amablemente a eliminar el bloqueo, pero eso no es lo peor cuando Gringott me lanzo el hechizo también se dio cuenta de que mi cicatriz no era normal ya que dentro de ella había el pedazo de alma de otra persona supongo que ya te imaginaras de quien- me empecé a preocupar al ver que Remus estaba muy pálido.

-Voldemort- dijo en un susurro tembloroso pero yo lo escuche perfectamente.

-Sí, el alma que estaba dentro de mi cicatriz era de Voldemort, supongo que te estarás preguntando cómo es posible- el solo asintió, así que continúe.

- Al parecer Voldemort creó artefactos llamados horrocrux no sé exactamente que son Gringott; no me lo explico bien- Evelia ya me había advertido de que nadie debía de saber que era un horrocrux.

– Solo sé que yo me volví uno accidentalmente ya que Voldemort no quería crear uno en mi, si él fuera sabido no trataría de matarme cada año- deje que Remus procesara todo antes de continuar.

- Gringott dijo que prepararía una habitación en la cual haría el ritual donde me sacaría el alma de Voldemort y desbloquearía mi magia, gracias a Merlín salió bien- mientras me levantaba el flequillo donde debería de estar la cicatriz, Remus me miraba sorprendido.

-Después saque un poco de dinero, agradecí a Gringott por su ayuda y fui al callejón de diagon a comprar mi nuevo guardarropa- respire profundo porque venía la parte más dolorosa.

-Olvide comentarte que Sirius hizo los tramites necesario para que yo fuera emancipado, cuando regresemos a la casa te mostrare la carta que me dejo- Remus solo asintió.

-Ese mismo día me llego una carta del director informándome que me iría a recoger el 29, para eso me faltaba una semana la cual me la pase entrenando y leyendo unos libros que compre en el callejón de diagon. Cuando llego el director me sentí peor que cuando me entere que fue el que bloqueo mi magia, su aura mostraba malignidad, odio desprecio hacia mí- trate de regular mi respiración ya que me encontraba un poco agitado.

- Sus pensamientos eran peor Remus ahí me entere que el solo quería mi dinero, solo era un arma para destruir a Voldemort el sabía que yo tenía un horrocrux. Su plan era que Voldemort y yo muriéramos y el quedara como el héroe, también me entere de que él les dijo a _mis_ amigos que se acercaran a mí, en realidad nunca quisieron estar conmigo todo lo hicieron por dinero al igual que los Weasley - cuando acabe de hablar me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, la opresión que había sentido en la mañana regreso con más fuerza ya que al contárselo a alguien fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Remus se levanto y me abrazo con fuerza, su aura mostraba furia, decepción y dolor.

-Tranquilo cachorro, yo estoy contigo no dejare que el director te haga nada malo- yo lo abrace con más fuerza hasta que me calme_. "son unos malditos no puedo creer que el director se haya atrevido a hacer eso"._

-Gracias Remus, tienes preguntas- mientras me limpiaba las lagrimas y respiraba profundo.

-En realidad no tantas cachorro, me lo explicaste todo perfectamente solo respóndeme una ¿Cómo funciona tu don exactamente?- bueno no esperaba que me preguntara eso aunque no me sorprende le dije todo solo que un poco retocado.

-Bueno como sabrás no es complicado, el leer las mentes es parecido a la Legeremancia solo que sus pensamientos me llegan sin hacer nada como miles de murmullos, ningún escudo de Oclumancia puede bloquear mi habilidad, y con respeto a las auras son como luces de colores que brilla en torno a la personas, si es café es desprecio, rosa es amor, azul es tranquilidad, amarillo es felicidad, rojo es ira, verde son celos, azul oscuro es de rencor, negro es de odio, gris es tristeza, no es que yo sepa que es cada color sino que cuando ese color aparece yo siento ya sea desprecio odio- Remus me miraba sorprendido.

-Eso es increíble, ahora comprendo porque te comportabas de esa manera con todos y no te culpo. Si yo me fuera enterado de algo así, mínimo lo fuera hechizado por tratarme de esa manera, en verdad has madurado mucho cachorro- me miraba con cariño y solo le sonreí, yo no lo vería como maduración sino que saque a relucir mi vena Slytherin porque me vengaría a mi manera pero lo haría, aunque aún no se cómo me vengare del director pero ya encontrare la manera.

-Sera mejor que compremos ya los libros, ya son las 10- mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigíamos a la parte de atrás donde está ubicada la entrada al callejón. Después de hacer las compras nos fuimos a comer un helado.

Pasamos por Sortilegios Weasley tenía que comprobar si los gemelos estaban del lado de Dumbledore por suerte ellos son amigos míos porque les agrado ya que soy más divertido que Ronald y tengo mejor sentido del humor además de me consideran un hermano me sentía feliz de saber que había personas que me apreciaban por quién soy.

Almorzamos y cenamos en el caldero chorreante, Remus se la paso haciéndome preguntas que no se le habían ocurrido antes y nos pusimos a hablar de trivialidades para matar el tiempo ya que le dije que no quería regresar hasta ya noche para irme solo a dormir, ya eran las 8 cuando regresamos a Grimmauld place numero 12, por suerte no nos topamos con nadie. Me despedí y le dije que mañana le mostraría la carta que me dejo Sirius. Remus prometió que pasaría todo el día de mañana conmigo y luego me acompañaría a tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, también le pedí de que no actuara diferente con el director ni con nadie, por suerte cuando leí unos de los libros de criaturas mágicas vi que los hombres lobos tienen escudos naturales así que el director no podría meterse en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté mas relajado el saber que puedo contar con Remus y los gemelos me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Acaricie a shadow y hedwig tome una muda de ropa en esta ocasión escogí una camisa cuello alto color blanco y unos pantalones de vestir color café, una chaqueta de cuero color café, saque un par de zapatos de vestir y me dirigí al baño, cuando termine baje a desayunar. Remus ya se encontraba ahí, me dirigí directo a él.

-Buenos días, es una hermosa mañana no crees- todo con una sonrisa ignorando al resto de los Weasley y a Hermione.

-Buenos días cachorro, veo que amaneciste alegre- mientras me sonreía _"me alegro de que te encuentres mejor cachorro, demuéstrales que eres fuerte" _solo amplié mi sonrisa y asentí.

-Acaso no piensas saludarnos, en verdad no entendemos porque estas enojado con nosotros no te hemos hecho nada- todo lo dijo como si estuviera dolida por mi comportamiento.

-Dije buenos días en general Hermione- al parecer siguen pensando que pueden manipularme de esa forma.

-Sí, pero después nos ignoraste ya ni siquiera te quieres sentar con nosotros, somos tus amigos- en verdad es melodramática.

-A ustedes los veré en Hogwarts todo el año, a Remus no así que prefiero pasar mi tiempo con el que desperdiciarlo con ustedes- no me canso de ver la cara de indignación que les gusta poner cada vez que los rechazo.

-Como te atreves a decir eso, y después dices que nosotros somos malos amigos, eres tú que nos cambias por un licántropo- Ronald estaba rojo de la furia, pero yo también estaba enojado quien se creía para hablar de esa forma de Remus se lo advertí pues que se atenga a las consecuencia.

-_** Furnunculus**_- la cara de Ronald se empezó a llenar de granos desagradable y le hecho un hechizo para que nadie se lo pudiera quitar en todo el día.

-¡Harry Potter! Pero como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hijo, discúlpate ahora mismo- la señora Weasley se puso roja de lo enojada que estaba.

-No me pienso disculpar se lo advertí ayer que no hablara de esa forma de Remus pues que se atenga- dije con tanta frialdad que la señora Weasley inconscientemente retrocedió.

Ronald pensaba hechizarme pero fui más rápido y con un simple Expelliarmus su varita salió volando, al ver que no conseguiría nada se fue molesto a su habitación y Hermione detrás de él me miraba con reproche.

-Harry eso fue impresionante, Ron se lo merecía- todo lo decía mientras me acariciaba el brazo, en verdad piense que me fijaría en ella, desde antes de que Sirius muriera me di cuenta que me gustaban los chicos, y lo termine de probar al besar a Cho el año pasado y si no dije nada era por miedo a que mis amigos me rechazaran.

-Lo que digas Ginevra, vamos Remus te mostrare lo que te dije ayer- me fui dejándola aturdida, cuando entramos a la habitación de Sirius busque la carta que me escribió.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso cachorro, sabes que estoy acostumbrado- mientras hablaba su aura era de color gris indicando tristeza.

-Solo porque idiotas como Ronald se crean con derecho de tratarte así; tú no te tienes que dejar Remus- estaba cada vez más molesto, quería volver a hechizar a Ronald.

-Ten Remus esta es la carta que me escribió, no es larga- vi como acababa de leerla y me la regreso la guarde de nuevo en el baúl, vi como el aura de Remus mostraba una profunda tristeza, dolor era tanto que me dolió el corazón en simpatía.

-Remus, ¿estás bien?- el solo me sonrió con tristeza mientras yo lo abrazaba.

-Te contare algo que nadie sabía cachorro- solo asentí - Sirius y Yo éramos pareja salíamos desde el colegio, a decir verdad desde séptimo pero yo me enamore de él desde que lo conocí, los únicos que sabían nuestra relación eran tus padres y Peter y uno que otro compañero. Me era difícil verlo tener tantas novias y novios pero un día cuando acabo una fiesta por ganar un partido de Quidditch, estaba tan borracho que no me di cuenta y le confesé todo no me asiente el alcohol- mientras hablaba tenía una sonrisa de nostalgia, yo estaba absorto.

-Después de eso, me la pase evitándolo una semana entera daba cualquier escusa para no estar cerca de él y mucho menos a solas tenía miedo de que me rechazara. Hasta que un día me acorralo en la biblioteca y me beso, ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida me pidió que fuera su novio, me sentí tan mal cuando me entere de la muerte de tus padres y traicionado porque creía que Sirius era el guardián. Cuando en tercero año me dijiste de que Peter apareció en el mapa, entendí todo me sentí tan estúpido al no creerle cuando nos reencontramos le pedí perdón y estuvimos felices el tiempo que pasamos juntos- no pude evitar llorar por mi culpa, Remus perdió al amor de su vida.

-Por mi culpa lo perdiste Remus, si no fuera por mi impulsividad Sirius estaría vivo y juntos- me abrazo con fuerza su aura mostraba cariño tristeza.

-No fue tu culpa cachorro, Sirius decidió ir a salvarte al igual que yo- _"no te atrevas a cargar con algo en lo cual no tuviste que ver"_ pero yo no pensaba igual pero no dije nada, con muchísima más razón pienso cumplir la misión que Evelia me dejo para que así Remus y Sirius puedan estar juntos de nuevo. Nos pasamos el día platicando no salimos para nada de la habitación solo cuando Remus bajo por la cena y la subió para que cenáramos juntos.

Nos encontrábamos en el andén 9 ¾ , me dirigí con Remus al muro lo atravesamos y frente a nosotros se encontraba en expreso de Hogwarts, me despedí y subí a buscar un vagón donde nadie me molestara, anoche le pedí a Remus que nos fuéramos antes que los demás. Así que me encontraba solo, pero totalmente relajado me senté selle la puerta para que nadie me molestara y saque un libro, ya pasada la hora me cambie y me puse el uniforme, pronto estaría de regreso a Hogwarts, de regreso a mi hogar.

Bueno aquí está el capi 5 espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos Bellatrix


	6. Chapter 6 Las verdaderas caras

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un Nuevo capi espero que les guste, me disculpo desde ya por los errores ortográfico y demás inconvenientes que le encuentren.

Bueno a partir de aquí empieza la misión de Harry, también quiero aclarar algunos reviews para así sacarlas de dudas.

En primera, Sakura-Selene con respecto a tu duda sobre Draco; además de la venganza, Harry quiere darle la oportunidad que le negó cuando se conocieron al rechazarlo por defender a Ron, lo demás lo veras en este capi.

Con respeto a la profundización de la historia en realidad se va mencionando lo importante ya que la verdadera trama de esta historia comenzara con la misión principal de Harry, muchas se llevaran una sorpresa con respecto a eso.

También quería hacerles una consulta tengo pensado poner a Harry con un poco de experiencia no tanta quizá besos e interacción con otros chicos nada mas ya que quiero que llegue virgen para tom ;) este será posesivo con respeto a Harry, así que quisiera saber si me recomiendan a algún chico que les gustaría tener con Harry temporalmente.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

**Capitulo 6 Las Verdaderas Caras**

Estaba tranquilo leyendo el libro que escogí, cuando escuche que golpeaban la puerta, no abrí de inmediato sino que me concentre en sus pensamientos ya que quería saber quién era antes de abrir. _"no sé porque me trataron así, solo quería saber donde estaba Harry no tenían que ser tan grosero, a veces me pregunto cómo es que Harry lo soporta, espero que este aquí". _Esa voz se escucha como la de Neville, al parecer se encontró con mis ex amigos. Su aura mostraba preocupación, amabilidad, en realidad es casi inocente.

-Hola Neville- le sonreí con amabilidad mientras lo invitaba a pasar, me alegra tanto contar con amigos de verdad.

-Harry, te he estado buscando por todos lados_- "se ve cambiado, más confiado; me pregunto por qué no estará con Ron y Hermione aunque no lo culpo son unos odiosos."_ solo sonreí por sus pensamientos.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo, como pasaste tu verano- por lo menos se que no estaré solo el tiempo que este en Hogwarts.

-Pues bien, la abuela me llevo a visitar a unos parientes, sabes tienen unos invernaderos impresionantes con diferentes tipos de plantas que son difíciles de encontrar- siempre le entusiasmo la herbologia y todo lo referente a las plantas. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo me interrumpieron.

-Hola chicos- era Luna, siempre me pregunte que pensamientos tendría; pero me arrepentí, era como un torbellino; diferentes cosas e imágenes al mismo tiempo me estaba dando dolor de cabeza así que la bloquee, aunque si entendí unos pocos y me di cuenta que a ella tampoco le caen bien Ronald y Hermione los consideraba falsos; será que soy el único iluso que no vi su fachada, por lo menos se por su aura que ella me estima.

-Hola Luna, como has estado- _"cada día esta mas linda"_ no pude evitar arquear una ceja por su pensamiento; así que a Neville le gusta luna harían una linda pareja.

-Bien, saben se han visto Grixzly, son conocidos por hacer travesuras deberían de tener cuidado-dijo luna pensativa.

-No te preocupes tendremos cuidado- aunque no tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

El viaje siguió tranquilamente, a ninguno se le ocurrió preguntar porque no estaba con Ronald o Hermione, al rato llegaron Dean y Seamus ellos también me apreciaban por mí mismo, lo cual fue una sorpresa muy agradable no tenían ningún rastro de desprecio o manipulación, aunque no pude evitar ruborizarme por completo al oír las indecencias que Seamus tenía sobre mí, no pude evitar cerrar mi mente ya que la de Dean tampoco era muy santa que digamos. Era sabido que ellos eran gay y bi, el mundo mágico no es tan prejuicioso como el muggle referente las preferencias sexuales de las personas; yo nunca dije nada de ser gay porque Ronald siempre hablaba mal de ellos por eso. Todos habían cambiado el verano incluyéndome, nos la pasamos hablando y haciendo jugarretas, bromas, si en definitiva éramos cuatro amigos riendo escandalosamente y una chica de aspecto frágil pero que se sentía totalmente cómoda con nosotros; me sentía tan bien y relajado.

Al entrar al gran comedor ignore por completo a Ronald y Hermione que se hacían los ofendidos y me fui a sentar entre Neville y un chico de séptimo, todo el gran comedor me quedaba viendo raro al parecer habían notado el distanciamiento del famoso trió dorado; me puse a evaluar a todos para conocerlos realmente. Era interesante lo que se podría saber de una persona cuando utilizo mi don al cien por ciento, la mayoría solo se me acercaban por mi dinero y fama, otros simplemente les caía bien como algunos miembros del ED. Para empezar mi venganza contra Ronald me centre en Malfoy ya aunque lo vaya a utilizar quería saber todo sobre él para evitarme problemas si al final nos hacemos amigos de verdad ya se verá, ahora me siento mal al haberlo rechazado solo por defender a alguien como Ronald.

Me sorprendió el saber que no me odiaba como creí solo me considera un idiota al no darme de las clase de amigos que tengo, lo cual no lo culpo. Fue impactante darme cuenta de la verdadera personalidad que posee tenemos los mismos gustos, es leal a sus amigos y los protege, en eso somos muy parecidos. Y no solo él, todos los Slytherin tienen sus verdaderas personalidades escondidas bajos muchas capas de frialdad aunque no todos son buenos ese Flint es maldad pura su aura es un asco y ni se diga de compinches.

Al terminar de cenar nos dirigimos a nuestra sala común, al menos se que al único que tendré que soportar será a Ronald aunque no estaré solo, decidí tomar una ducha saque un pijama verde esmeralda y me dirigí al baño; Ronald se la paso viéndome con hostilidad en toda la cena y aun ahorita lo sigue haciendo me pregunto si no se cansara, cuando acabe me acosté le desee buenas noches a los chicos, shadow se acurruco a los pies de la cama, cerré la cortina y puse un hechizo de seguridad para que nadie la pudiera abrir no me confiaba de Ronald.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme se me apareció Evelia, casi me mata del susto no la esperaba.

-Hola mi niño como estas- no pude evitar sonreír su presencia siempre me da tranquilidad.

-Bien y tu como has estado- ahora me sentía mejor al saber que ella estaría cerca de mí.

-Bien querido, supongo que debes de estar preguntándote, el porqué de mi visita-solo asentí.

-Es para darte la tarea que harías aquí, recuerdas que te comente que quería que buscaras ciertos artefactos en realidad son pocos pero necesarios, te daré la lista y la ubicación de todos ellos; pero hay dos que tiene el director y uno ya lo posees tu- estaba impactado por lo que me acababa de decir.

-¿Cuáles son esos artefactos que tiene el director?- la sola idea de tener que enfrentarme a él para quitárselo me provoco escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

-Juntos son conocidos como las reliquias de la muerte, te contare la historia para que comprendas- solo asentí totalmente interesado.

-Es conocido como el cuento de los tres hermanos- bien al parecer escuchare un cuento antes de dormir.

-Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban al atardecer por una sinuaria y solitaria carretera. Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un rio demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendido las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera. Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Rápidamente se dieron cuenta de la figura encapuchada era la muerte, la cual les hablo. Estaba enojada porque hubieran sido escatimadas tres nuevas víctimas, ya que los viajeros normalmente se ahogan en el rio. Pero la muerte era astuta. Fingió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y dijo que cada uno de ellos había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente listo para engañarla.

Así que el hermano mayor, que era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que existiera, una varita que ganara siempre los duelos para su dueño, ¡una varita digna de un mago que había vencido a la Muerte!

Así la muerte cruzo hasta un viejo árbol de Sauco en la ribera del rio, dando forma a una varita de una rama que colgaba, y se la entrego al hermano mayor- yo estaba realmente absorto era una historia realmente interesante.

Entonces el segundo hermano, que era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a la Muerte todavía más, y pidió el poder de resucitar a los muertos. Así la muerte recogió una piedra de la orilla del rio y se la dio al segundo hermano, y le dijo que la piedra tenía el poder de traer de vuelta a los muertos.

Entonces la muerte pregunto al tercer y más joven de los hermanos lo que quería. El hermano más joven era el más humilde y también el más sabio de los hermanos, y no confiaba en la Muerte. Así que pidió algo que le permitiera marcharse de aquel lugar sin que la muerte pudiera seguirle. Y la Muerte, de mala gana, se arranco un pedazo de su túnica y se la dio al mago, convirtiéndose así en una Capa de invisibilidad- no podía ser, la capa que era de mi padre no puede ser la misma de la historia es imposible.

-La Muerte se aparto y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron, charlando asombrados sobre la aventura que habían vivido, y admirando los regalos de la Muerte.

En su debido momento los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino. El primer hermano viajo durante una semana más, y alcanzo un pueblo lejano, acompañando a un camarada mago con el que tuvo una riña. Naturalmente con la varita de sauco como arma, no podía perder en el duelo que seguiría. Dejando al enemigo en el suelo el hermano mayor avanzo hacia la posada, donde alardeo en vos alta de la poderosa varita que le había arrebato a la Muerte y de cómo esta lo hacia invencible.

Esa misma noche, otro mago se acerco sigilosamente al hermano mayor que yacía, empapado de vino, sobre la cama. El ladrón tomo la varita y para más seguridad, le corto la garganta al hermano mayor. Y así la muerte tomo al primer hermano para sí.

Entretanto, el segundo hermano viajaba hacia su casa, donde vivía solo. Allí saco la piedra que tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos, y la volteo tres veces en su mano. Para su asombro y deleite, la figura de la chica con la que una vez había esperado casarse, antes de su muerte prematura, apareció ante él. Pero ella estaba triste y fría, separada de el por un velo. Sin embargo había vuelto al mundo, pero ese no era su sitio y sufría. Finalmente el segundo hermano, impulsado por un loco anhelo desesperado, se mato para reunirse finalmente con ella. Así la Muerte tomo al segundo hermano.

Pero la Muerte busco al tercer hermano durante años, y nunca pudo encontrarlo. No fue hasta que este, ya anciano se quito la capa, se la paso a su hijo y saludo a la muerte como si fuera una vieja amiga y juntos se alejaron de la vida.- estaba impactado, si Evelia me estaba contado esta historia quería decir que era verdad, todo lo que le paso.

-El Objectivo del porque te conté esta historia es porque quería que conocieras el origen de estos objetos ya que es importante que tú los recolectes todos en tus manos estarán más seguro. Albus Dumbledore ya posee dos; la varita y el anillo, estos los recuperaras el mismo día que te vayas a ir de Hogwarts aun no- solo asentí comprendiendo la importancia de estos.

-¿Qué pasaría si el director tuvieras los tres?- temía la repuesta a esa pregunta pero tenía que saber.

-Se convertiría en el amo de la muerte, estos tres objetos separados son poderosos juntos lo son aun mas, el amo de la muerte se volverá inmortal nunca morirá así como también se le permitirá volver inmortal a alguien más.- eso no es bueno el Director siempre estaría haciendo de las suyas "por el bien mayor" como suele decir el para justificar las maldades que hace.

-¿Cómo se llamaban los hermanos del cuento?- porque si la historia era verdad estos deben de tener nombre estoy seguro que ella sabe.

-Los hermanos se llamaban, Antioch Peverell, Cadmus Peverell y Ignotus Peverell, de los tres solo dos tuvieron descendientes, Cadmus era ancestro de los Gaunt y por los tanto ancestro de Voldemort; él era el poseedor de la piedra de la resurrección que fue reliquia de los Gaunt por muchos años, Ignotus era ancestro de los Potter, él era el poseedor de la capa de invisibilidad que paso de padre a hijo por años- ahora comprendo, y el director tuvo la capa en sus manos, solo me la entrego en primer año para ganarse mi confianza, lo cual ahora estoy agradecido.

-Bien con respecto a los otros artefactos que quiero que recuperes, están en esta lista búscalos en cuanto tengas tiempo y procura que nadie te siga recuerda que no pueden saber nada- solo asentí mientras tomaba la lista eran solo unos cuantos libros y otras cosas mañana empezare a buscarlo.

-Que descanses mi niño- se inclino beso mi frente.

-Hasta mañana Evelia- ella sonrió y desapareció. Me acomode, guarde la lista bajo mi almohada y me acosté mañana sería un gran día buscare objetos, empezare mi acercamiento a Draco; aunque lo tendré que hacer poco a poco.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de transformaciones con los Slytherin, me senté con Neville, estábamos haciendo una transformación complicada consistía en transformar una taza de té en un hada lo cual nunca habíamos hecho, tendría que quedar a nuestro gusto y yo ya tengo la apariencia indicada, Evelia me explico que para hacer una excelente transformación no solo se tenía que decir el hechizo sino visualizarlo y desearlo, así que eso hice.

_**-Vertitur fairy- **_asombrado vi como mi taza de se te transformaba en una hermosa hada era tal y como la imagine su cabello eran rubios, con un hermoso vestido negro con detalles en verde y plata, tenía unos impresionantes ojos azules como los de Evelia y sus alas eran negras con mis iniciales en cada una.

- Harry lo conseguiste a la primera, es hermosa- dijo Neville mientras miraba los pequeños detalles que poseía.

-Impresionante Señor Potter, nunca en mi vida he visto a un mago conseguirlo a la primera y con esa cantidad de detalles 20 ptos para Gryffindor.- la profesora brillaba de felicidad _"igual a su padre, aunque él lo consiguió más rápido deben de estar muy orgullosos", _no pude evitar sonreírle; y mi sonrisa aumento al ver la mirada de envidia y rabia de Hermione ella aun no conseguía transformar su taza.

También pude ver que los Slytherin estaban sorprendido de seguro es porque las letras de mis iniciales estaban rodeadas de serpientes.

Después de transformaciones tuvimos encantamientos con Ravenclaw, en la cual fui el primero de la clase al lograr hacer el encantamiento antes que todos, después de encantamientos tuvimos herbologia con Hufflepuff en esa quede en segundo ya que nadie le gana a Neville con respeto a las plantas.

-Eres bueno Neville ya decidiste si te dedicaras a esto al salir de Hogwarts- le iría bien en verdad no sé cómo es que se logra aprender los nombres de todas esas plantas sin equivocarse, mientras nos dirigíamos clase de pociones.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí si es San Potter, y que paso con tus dos amiguitos la sangre sucia y la comadreja te aburriste de ellos- lo dijo todo con tono burlón, _"seguro salta a defenderlo como siempre"_ vaya el aura de Malfoy mostraba envidia, celos interesante creo que es hora de tratar de acercarme a él, aunque dudo que confié en mi, a la primera.

-Pues fíjate que si, ya me aburrí de ellos quién lo diría no; ¿Por qué? interesado- lo dije con el mismo tono que el utilizo, trate de no reírme de la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que puso y no es el único porque su amigos y Neville estaban igual. _"pero que le pasa, será entonces cierto el trió dorado se separaron, ya decía yo que no era tan idiota, seguro noto lo falso que son"._

-¡Harry! Por fin te encontré te he estado buscando por todos lados, necesitamos hablar- no pude evitar hacer una mueca la cual fue vista claramente por los Slytherin y Neville pero nadie dijo nada. Al percatarse con quienes estaba se puso alerta y miraba con desconfianza a los Slytherin.

-En serio, ¡vaya pero que sorpresa!- dije sarcástico, pero no lo puedo evitar en verdad no los tolero cerca.

- No me hables en ese tono y menos frente a estas serpientes rastreras- _"como se atreve a humillarme frente a estos idiotas, y Draco está aquí también."_ Oh por Merlín y Morgana le gusta Draco Malfoy.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta estaba hablando con ellos, no es cierto Draco- no pude evitar sonreír con malicia o esto sería tan divertido.

-Por supuesto- _"que estará tramando Potter, esa mirada no es nada buena y porque me llamo por mi nombre" _que mejor venganza, quien diría que serviría para los dos, eso explica porque Hermione se enojaba tanto cada vez que me peleaba con él; después de todo siempre acababa insultada por la persona que le gusta.

-Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre- _"maldito que está planeando no lo quiero cerca de MI Draco, si se hace amigo podría sacar su lado Slytherin y el muy idiota además es gay que si le gusta no lo permitiré"_ bien eso no lo esperaba por eso Dumbledore no me quería en Slytherin así no me podría controlar, con que la muy estúpida sabía que era gay.

-Es así como se llama, de todas formas que te importa como lo llame- ella enrojeció por completo cualquiera lo vería como enojo pero yo sé perfectamente por su aura que fue por vergüenza al verse descubierta.

-De Potter pasa e incluso Longbottom también me puede llamar así, pero tu sangre sucia ni se te ocurra llamarme por mi nombre lo ensuciarías- si Malfoy a veces es tan oportuno, aunque me moleste eso de sangre sucia ya que mi madre era hija de muggle lo dejare pasar por esta vez, si se puede enrojeció mas y me miro con furia y se fue corriendo hacia el aula de pociones.

-Que fue eso Potter, en verdad que debes de estar molesto con tus amigos- _"tal vez si lo presiona me diga algo"._

_-_ Oh y yo creía que la curiosidad era un rasgo Gryffindor- dije burlón no pude evitarlo es tan fácil hacerlo enojar pero no conseguiré acercarme a él si me sigo burlando, tiene demasiado orgullo.

-Tal vez te cuente, vamos Neville antes de que venga el profesor Slughorn y nos quite puntos- agregue al ver su cara de indignación y nos fuimos antes de que pudiera responder.

Al entrar vi que Hermione hablaba furiosa con Ronald, se ve que había llorado cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es por mi culpa pero yo sé perfectamente que es porque Malfoy la insulto, me daba un poco de lastima la cual se borraba rápidamente al leer su mente.

Me senté junto a Neville, ya que nadie le gusta sentarse con el por su habilidad de explotar calderos, en eso entro el Profesor Slughorn.

-Bien chicos mi nombre es Horace Slughorn y seré el nuevo profesor de pociones, bien ahora todos busquen la pagina 145 prepararan el suero de la verdad Veritaserum el que haga la mejor poción se ganara esta, alguien me puede decir que es- Levante mi mano era el único además de Hermione y Malfoy, la única poción con esa características era una.

-Señor Potter- Hermione me miraba con furia al ver que el profesor me escogió a mí y no a ella.

-Es suerte liquida señor- mientras le lance una sonrisa de burla, lo cual provoco que abriera mucho los ojos en verdad es divertido fastidiarlos, Seamus me levantaba el pulgar felicitándome solo le sonreí.

-Correcto Señor Potter, 20 ptos para Gryffindor, ahora vayan por los ingredientes que utilizaran-observe a lista y me fui junto con Neville a buscar lo que necesitaríamos.

Nos pasamos concentrado cada quien en su poción yo debes en cuando deteniendo a Neville para que no hiciera explotar su caldero veía a Hermione frenética leer una y otra vez las instrucciones para no equivocarse. Nos la pasamos dos horas así hasta que la clase acabo, confiaba en que mi poción salió correcta después de todo tuve a la mejor maestra no seguí las instrucciones del libro sino que recordé cada una de las indicaciones que Evelia me dio para realizar esta poción.

El Profesor Slughorn se la paso observando la poción de todos y cuando acabo de verificar todas paso al frente para dar el anuncio.

Al parecer hay un empate solo dos pociones son exactamente perfectas a estas dos personas le entregare suerte liquida a cada uno- vi sonreír arrogantemente a Hermione _"estoy segura que somos mi Draco y yo" _si sigue repitiendo mi Draco vomitare.

-Bien las pociones perfecta pertenecen a Draco Malfoy- vi la sonrisa de Hermione crecer más si es posible – y Harry Potter- pero verla caer es realmente gratificante.

-Por favor chicos pasen al frente a recibir, sus suerte liquida- pasamos y el Profesor Slughorn nos dio una a cado uno.

Al acabar la clase nos dirigimos a la ultima que nos tocaba la cual era defensa contra las artes oscura, creo que ver lo que hay dentro de la cabeza del profesor Snape será interesante.

Entramos pero esta vez me senté junto a Seamus el Profesor Snape entro después de que nos sentamos.

-Bien hoy aprenderemos el encantamientos para alejar a los dementores, El Patronus debe ser conjurado mediante la pronunciación del encantamiento _Expecto Patronum_ (del latín "_Expecto_/Esperar" y "_Patronum_/Protector), el cual creará una barrera entre el mago y el Dementor. Esta barrera puede ser Amorfa o Corpórea lo que quiere decir que puede ser simplemente una "niebla blanca" o un animal propiamente dicho, o sea que posee forma.

Dependiendo el mago o bruja que conjure al patronus, dependerá la forma del mismo, no existen dos patronus iguales ya que no son las mismas personas las que los conjuran. Aunque llamar a este ente protector no es una tarea fácil. Uno se debe concentrar en el suceso o acontecimiento más feliz que le haya ocurrido, lo cual le dará al patronus mucha o poca fuerza, además de que practicaremos todos los encantamientos que han visto hasta hora- cuando termino de hablar no pude evitar sonreír porque leí en su mente que pensaba utilizarme lo que no sabe es que ese encantamiento en particular ya lo tengo dominado y ni se diga de todos los hechizos que hemos vistos, gracias a Evelia los sé hacer todos sin varita.

-Bien empecemos y esperemos de que no sean unos inútiles y al menos saquen una niebla blanca- su voz de por si fue más fría no pude evitar borrar mi sonrisa, le leeré la mente cuando no esté concentrado en mi no quiero que me agarre desprevenido lo hare mejor a la hora de la cena.

-Señor Potter, usted primero- solo asentí, Merlín nunca me acostumbrare a su voz siseante y fría tal vez deba de practicar yo también así intimidare a mis enemigos.

-Bien concéntrese en un recuerdo feliz y diga el encantamiento Expecto Patronum- hice lo que me dijo aunque tenía pocos recuerdos felices y ya no necesitaba eso ya que Evelia dijo que con cualquier encantamiento y hechizo el solo desearlo puede hacer la diferencia.

-_**Expecto Patronum**_- donde esperaban ver solo a un hermoso ciervo aparecieron tres animales diferentes el ciervo, un perro y un puma, eran las formas animagas de mis padres y Sirius. La forma animaga de mi madre me entere por Remus que dijo que ella quería acompañarlo también en sus transformaciones y esa fue su forma. Todos estaban sorprendidos vi que el profesor Snape miraba al puma con anhelo y cariño, al ver que lo observaba su mirada se volvió fría.

-Bien hecho señor Potter, no es común ver a un mago invoque más de un patronus, bien el siguiente Ronald Weasley- cuando Ronald dijo el encantamiento solo le salió una niebla blanca sin forma.

-Siéntese Weasley, no sé porque pensé que si Potter sacaba tres usted al menos podría darle forma el suyo- Ronald enrojeció de la vergüenza y furia y me miro con odio antes de sentarse.

Nadie más logro darle forma a su patronus si es posible Ronald y Hermione me miraban con más odio, luego de los patronus nos pusimos con los hechizos aprendidos a los largo de los años y yo también fui el mejor en esto.

Al acabar la clase nos dirigimos al gran comedor yo aun me encontraba emocionado y aturdido por mi patronus, el saber que ahora le tengo un tributo a las personas que amo. Al entrar me senté de nuevo con Neville, Dean y Seamus nos pusimos a charlar trivialidades, aproveche para leerle la mente al profesor Snape y me sorprendí de lo que averigüé, sé que me odiaba por lo que mi padre y Sirius lo molestaban cuando estudiaban juntos pero nunca pensé que también era porque mi padre le quito a la chica de la cual él estaba enamorado y aun lo está, mi madre, supongo que debe ser molesto ver todos los días al hijo de la mujer que amo y el de su peor enemigo. Me enoje al saber que fue él, quien le informo a Voldemort de la profecia pero me enojo aun más el que Dumbledore utilice la culpa de que por eso la mujer que amo murió para tenerlo como espía. Me salí de la mente del Profesor Snape y me metí en la de la vieja cabra, y lo que vi me asqueo, no sabía que el viejo ese era gay pero el saberlo de esta manera me revolvió por completo el estomago, estaba imaginándose que sometía a un chico al cual no reconozco francamente espero que sea su imaginación y no un recuerdo porque no me pareció que fuera por mutuo acuerdo.

Me disculpe con los chicos y me dirigí a un baño a vomitar todo lo que había comido, me enjuague, y saque la lista que Evelia me dio francamente quiero borrar de mi mente lo que vi si pudiera me lanzaría un Obliviarte. Seguí las instrucciones según esto estaba dentro de la habitación multiuso solo tenía que pensar en un lugar donde esconder cosas. Al aparecer la puerta entre y busque los libros que aparecían en la lista, me tomo tres horas pero los encontré todos, los guarde en mi mochila y me dirigí a la sala común ya había pasado de la hora permitida así que me coloque mi capa de invisibilidad para que nadie me viera subí a mi cuarto vi que todos estaban dormidos abrí el baúl y guarde todos los tomos que encontré.

Saque un pijama color negro entre al baño, cuando salí salude a shadow que se encontraba acurrucado y me acosté, no pude evitar tener pesadillas con el chico que Dumbledore sometía, lo oía suplicar y trataba de ayudarlo pero no podía, desperté pegando un grito por suerte puse un encantamiento silenciador, eran las 3 de las mañana me tome una poción para dormir sin sueño y me volví acostar pero no pude evitar pensar quien era ese chico.

Bien chicas este es todos nos vemos en el próximo capi espero que lo hayan disfrutado, quien será el chico, veremos más intrigas y sorpresas.

_**Vertitur fairy **_ es latín y significa transformado en una hada este lo invente yo.

Saludos Bellatrix


	7. Chapter 7 Memorias

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Con respecto a los reviews, Harry no desconfía de Luna sino de que siempre tuvo curiosidad por sus pensamientos.

En mi fics, no podrán hacer los patronus ya que no contaron con el tiempo suficiente para aprenderlo en la ED, además de que recuerden es universo alterno a pesar de que dice que es después del quinto libro yo cambio algunas cosas para conveniencia de mi historia.

Para las que son fans de Albus Dumbledore, les advierto no lean esta historia ya que aquí sale 100% MALO, también quiero advertir que hay mención de violación nada muy especifico pero para las que son sensibles les digo desde ya.

Con respeto a la pareja temporaria que le voy a poner a Harry será Draco si alguna tiene otra sugerencia las escucho, ninguno de los dos se enamorara del otro porque no me gustaría que Draco se enamore y Harry vaya a quedar con Tom. Así que digo desde ya es solo ATRACCION. Además de Tom/Harry, mi otra pareja preferida es DRARRY.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

Capitulo 7 Memorias

Pov. Harry

Aun no me levantaba pero me encontraba cansado, no fue la mejor noche, no había tenido pesadillas desde que Evelia está conmigo. Pero esta en particular me tiene preocupado por sé que conozco a este chico pero no sé de dónde y este deseo de querer protegerlo no lo entiendo. El solo hecho de pensar que el director pudo forzarlo a tener relaciones con el me asqueaba y enfurecía, no sabía cómo pero iba averiguar quién era y ayudarlo si lo necesita. Con esta determinación me levante para bañarme y alistarme para asistir a clases.

Nos encontrábamos en el Gran comedor almorzando las clases pasaron volando, estaba platicando con los chicos sobre el nuevo ensayo que McGonagall nos dejo.

-¿Cómo vas tú con tu ensayo Neville?- pregunto Seamus, _"espero que lo tenga completo así me lo presta"_ no pude evitar sonreír por su pensamiento, anoche no lo hizo por estar ligando con Terry.

-Aun no lo termino, tengo que ir a la biblioteca para completarlo- eso lo desanimo.

-¿Y tu Harry ya lo terminaste?- _"por favor, por favor que ya lo haya terminado" _solo levante una ceja tanto por su pregunta, como por su pensamiento.

-Si Seamus ya lo termine, pero no te lo prestare eso te pasa por estar ligando con cada chico y chica que te llama la atención- dije con una sonrisa al ver la cara de sufrimiento que puso.

-Vamos Harry no seas malo, no pude evitarlo, ¿sabes cuánto me costó Terry aceptara salir conmigo?- en realidad si lo sé, ha estado tratando de salir con él desde que lo conoció mejor en la ED.

-Bien, pero será la última vez- y lo mire seriamente para que viera que hablaba en serio.

-Gracias, Gracias, eres el mejor te prometo no volver hacerlo- solo sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabía que lo volvería hacer.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees-dijo Dean con burla.

-Vaya pero miren quien está aquí, si es el famoso Harry Potter, el cual se cree mucho para seguir siendo mi amigo- tenía que ser Ronald todo lo dijo con odio al parecer se aburrió de fingir; mejor para mí en verdad ya me estaban hartando con sus estupideces.

-No tiene nada que ver con ser famoso, simplemente me aburrí de ustedes, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- mientras lo observaba con frialdad, que hizo que retrocedería un paso involuntariamente, ya había decidido contarles a los chicos él porque ya no me hablaba con ellos.

-Maldito idiota- vi como Hermione se acercaba.

- ¡Ron basta!, Harry solo está confundido y es un inmaduro al comportarse así- mirándome con reproche.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa! Hermione haciendo gala de su supuesta inteligencia- todo lo dije con sarcasmo. Sabía que estábamos atrayendo la atención todos nos miraban con la boca abierta principalmente a mi ya que mi comportamiento no era el mismo, vi de reojo que los Slytherin tenían miradas burlones y supe apenas me tope con la mirada de Malfoy que él iba a entrar al espectáculo. También sentí las miradas de los profesores principalmente la del director sus auras eran de sorpresa y enojo.

-Ya era hora, al parecer si tienes cerebro después de todo- mientras sonreía burlonamente y estiraba su mano hacia mí.

– Para que veas que no te guardo rencor y al ver que recapacitaste, al no seguir juntándote con gentuza_-"más vale que esta vez la aceptes, sino me encargare de hacer tu vida un verdadero infierno"_ mientras miraba despectivamente a Ronald y Hermione, oh esto no podía ser más fácil, sabía que solo lo hacía para fastidiarlos pero no me importaba; no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa cruzara mi rostro mientras le daba la mano.

-Sí, tienes razón esperemos que tú seas mejor que ellos- dije burlonamente pero con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Me ofendes, ni se te ocurra ponerme en su mismo nivel, por supuesto que soy mil veces mejor que la comadreja y la sangre sucia-mientras sonreía con superioridad.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Harry vas a dejar que nos hable así!- _"maldito no lo pienso dejar cerca de mi Draco" _oh por amor a Merlín aun sigue pensando eso.

-Oh, y yo que pensé que contabas con suficiente inteligencia como para defenderte sola- mientras la observaba con burla.

-No puedes volverte amigo del hurón, ¡te lo prohíbo!- "_eso sería lo más humillante, cambiarme por ese, en verdad lo odio"_ mientras se ponía rojo de la furia, solo levante una ceja y sonreí con arrogancia sacando mi lado Slytherin.

-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme algo, si quiero ser amigo de Malfoy lo seré- además ahora cuento con un don para que nadie me vea la cara de idiota. Si antes los había sorprendidos, ahora estaban alucinados y se ponían a cuchichear.

-Harry tenemos clases, será mejor que nos vayamos- Neville sonreía nerviosamente, Dean y Seamus se veían preocupados, vi que Luna estaba junto a ellos y solo me miraba serenamente les sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Luego hablamos Draco- nos fuimos dejando atrás las auras furiosas, eufóricas y de alegría mientras nos dirigíamos a clase de herbologia, será mejor que hable con ellos ahora.

-Chicos que les parece si vamos a la sala de los menesteres y platicamos- mientras cambiaba de dirección.

-Claro Harry- nos dirigimos a la sala y entramos, nos sentamos en unos sillones que aparecieron.

-Luna no tendrás problemas ya que tú no tienes clases con nosotros, no quiero que te quiten puntos por mi culpa- ella solo volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes tenemos la hora libre-solo asentí y les platique lo que ya sabían.

-Bueno en realidad no es mucho y supongo que ustedes ya deben de sospecharlo; solo que hasta ahora se me cayeron las vendas que evitaban que me diera cuenta de cómo eran Ronald y Hermione realmente, el pensar que solo me utilizaban solo por la fama y el dinero. Simplemente me harte de ser el idiota al que podían utilizar.- termine con un suspiro esperando su reacción.

-Entendemos eso Harry, en verdad no sabíamos como podías soportarlos- dijo Neville con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ni que digas Ron se creía mucho, siempre alardeando que era tu mejor amigo y que nosotros solo éramos unos raros, ya sabes por eso que nos gustan los chicos, pero que nos soportaba solo porque te caíamos bien pero si él quisiera tu no volvería a hablarlos y que deberíamos estar agradecidos por eso.- dijo Seamus con molestia, estaba molesto conmigo mismo porque sabía que antes de entérame de todo probablemente le fuera hecho caso a Ronald y eso me fastidiaba, pero ya no era el mismo.

-Nos alegra de que por fin abrieras los ojos, y los vieras como realmente son- dijo Dean mientras me sonreía, yo se la devolví.

-Ya lo sabía, solo faltaba que tú te enteraras- dijo Luna con su propia manera de hablar.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta- solo asentí-¿Por qué te hiciste amigo de Malfoy? Es decir ustedes nunca se llevaron bien y siempre se peleaban y ahora cuando él te ofrece su amistad con obvias intenciones de fastidiar a Ron y tú la aceptas como si nada- dijo Seamus confundido. En verdad lo entendía después de cinco años peleándonos era obvio.

-Lo hice por dos razones, la primera porque quería darle la oportunidad a Malfoy de mostrarme su verdadera personalidad, ya que en primer año lo rechace por defender a Ronald y en segundo lo hago para fastidiar a Ronald y Hermione ya que por obvias razones lo odian, lo cual no sé por qué; a mí solo me parecía un chico fastidioso pero nada más.- lo de odiarlo no es del todo cierto ya que Hermione lo besaría si pudiera, asintieron pero por sus auras y pensamientos vi que les preocupaba que Malfoy me utilizara y después humillara les sonreí y los saque de dudas aunque no la expusieron.

-Y no piensen que dejare que Malfoy me utilice o humille no soy el mismo idiota en realidad seré yo quien lo utilizara para fastidiar a esos dos- mientras les sonreía y ellos sonrieron igual aliviados, aunque sorprendidos de que supiera su duda.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, aun no comienza la clase si corremos tal vez lleguemos a tiempo- nos despedimos de Luna que dijo que iba a visitar a los Thestral. Me sentía mejor al saber que después de todo aun contaba con ellos, llegamos justo cuando la profesora entraba solo nos miro con reproche pero no nos quito punto, vi como Ronald y Hermione nos miraban con odio al parecer se aburrieron de fingir al ver que no funcionaban.

Las clases pasaron rápido, todo este tiempo he tratado de comunicarme con Evelia para preguntarle si conocía al chico o si podría conseguirme alguna información de él, pero no me ha contestado. Cuando me dirigía al Gran comedor un niño de primero se me acerco y me entrego una nota del director en la que me pedía que después de cenar fuera a su despacho. "Ve Harry, te sacara la duda sobre el chico y veras que planea" me sorprendí al escucharla ya que cuando quise comunicarme con ella no me contesto, "de acuerdo". Quería saber que era lo que la vieja cabra quería, desde que vi la imagen del chico siendo sometido por él; no me atreví a entrar de nuevo en su mente sin poder evitar reclamarle o hechizarlo si algo así volvía a pasar.

Cuando acabe de cenar me disculpe con los chicos y me dirigí al despacho del director, cuando entre vi que su aura mostraba lo mismo de siempre hacia mi odio, enojo y desprecio ya estaba acostumbrado así que no me sorprendía.

-Mi muchacho que bueno que estas aquí quiero que hablemos; he estado preocupado por ti, tus amigos vinieron a decirme que tal vez alguien pudo haberte hechizado que has estado actuando extraño, así que pensé en hacerte un hechizo de diagnostico que me permitirá ver si tienes algún hechizo y quitártelo por supuesto si me lo permites.- mientras me miraba con sus típicas miradas de abuelo preocupado _"anda acepta mocoso estúpido así reforzare los bloqueos que te puse, deben de estar fallando es la única explicación para que te hayas vuelto el mejor en todas las materias, así quedare como el abuelo que se preocupa por tu bienestar"_ se quedara esperando "Harry niégate, invéntale un cuento del porque ya no quieres ser amigos de esos dos que no tiene nada que ver con que estés hechizado; finge que todo está bien entre ustedes para que se confié y te crea más fácilmente" podría funcionar me hare el ingenuo y nieto arrepentido.

-No tiene nada que ver con que este hechizado, es solo que me di cuenta que me utilizaban por dinero y fama, al final de quinto año los escuche diciendo cosas horribles de mi, que no quiero recordar estaba tan enojado que me esforcé todo el verano y me puse a estudiar todos los libros, y también es por eso que me compre ropa porque escuche a Ron burlarse de mí por eso- todo lo dije con fingida tristeza mientras bajaba mi cabeza para que no viera mi sonrisa al escuchar sus pensamientos _"maldito idiotas ahora entiendo porque cambio tanto, les dije a esos dos inútiles que tuvieran cuidado cuando hablaran pero me hicieron caso no, pero parece que no sabe nada de que yo les ordene para que se hicieran amigos no todo está perdido"_ sé que no tendré problemas con esta mentira porque estoy seguro que esos dos debieron de haberlo hecho; para creerse tan inteligente Hermione podría llegar a ser muy estúpida. Y Ronald es un impulsivo e idiota que dice las cosas antes de pensar. Como yo antes; no pude evitar pensar con disgusto.

-Y me quería disculpar con usted, pero es que aun estaba enojado por lo de Sirius y el enterarme de que ellos no eran mis amigos de verdad hizo que me las desquitara con todos- mientras bajaba la cabeza fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes mi muchacho te entiendo y ya que no necesitaras el hechizo, quiero que hablemos de Voldemort, quiero que me ayudes para que por fin acabemos con él; pero para eso debes de conocer un poco de su pasado- _"ya me encargare de ajustar cuentas con esos dos, no podre presionarlo con el hechizo ya que puede desconfiar tendré que esperar el momento adecuado, ahora lo que hare es guiarlo para matar Voldemort y con suerte su muerte también" _maldito viejo manipulador pero no se saldrá con las suyas mientras fingiré para ver qué información me da sobre Voldemort.

-Como deberás de suponer yo conocí a Voldemort cuando era estudiante aquí, era un niño muy inteligente- _"y todo una lindura, lástima que perdió toda esa belleza_" su aura mostraba lujuria, malignidad cuando hablaba de él, tenía un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Su verdadero nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle, yo fui el encargado de llevarle su carta de aceptación; para ese entonces yo era subdirector y maestro de transformaciones, al enterarse de que era mago se emociono mucho no que lo demostrara abiertamente pero su mirada me lo decía todo, estaba emocionado por ser diferente a los muggles- _"oh pero a mí no me importaba eso, me daba igual lo que me llamo la atención era el poder que emanaba y sus lindas facciones" _yo solo lo observe poniendo mi mejor cara neutral y asentí para que continuara.

-Al entrar en Hogwarts, fue seleccionado en Slytherin y con el pasar de los años fue mostrando cada vez mas inteligencia, astucia y poder entre sus compañeros- _"oh y yo lo estrene no podía dejar que nadie disfrutara de ese hermoso cuerpo antes que yo, su apariencia atraía la mirada de todos"_ apreté fuertemente mis dientes para no hechizarlo, el chico de sus pensamientos era Voldemort el muy maldito lo violo.

-El porqué te he contado esto es porque quiero mostrarte una memoria de un hecho en especifico- mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al pensadero yo trataba que mi respiración no se alterara. Ahora sé de donde me parecía conocido; la cámara de los secretos fue la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un Ángel, como fue hace años lo había olvidado principalmente porque me traía el recuerdo del basilisco, en el mente del maldito viejo se veía como de unos trece o catorce.

-Acércate mi muchacho, ya la tengo lista- me levante, no lo mire en ningún momento no sabría de lo que sería capaz si lo hacía.

Nos adentramos en el pensadero y en cuanto la imagen se aclaro vi que nos encontrábamos en el aula de pociones, vi a Tom justo como en la mente del viejo y también se encontraba el profesor Slughorn solo que más joven.

-Tom ¿pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto el profesor Slughorn vi como el director observaba obsesivamente a Tom con lujuria, yo también lo observe y me dio la misma impresión que cuando lo vi por primera vez, un Ángel, era verdaderamente hermoso su cabello era totalmente negro como el mío, pero el suyo era ondulado y perfectamente peinado, era alto mucho más que yo a esa edad y tenía unos hermosos ojos gris azulado.

-Es que tengo una duda y pensé que usted podría ayudarme- dijo educadamente, el saber que no podría ayudarlo como tenía planeado me hizo sentir mal, se que fue el responsable de las muertes de mis padres y de muchas personas, pero el saber que tal vez fue por culpa del director el que se transformara en ese monstruo me hizo cambiar un poco mis perspectiva con respeto a él.

-Claro dime, si está en mis posibilidades te ayudare- yo solo observaba para ver donde llegaría esta conversación.

-¿Qué es un horrocrux? Es que vera mientras estaba buscando información en la sección prohibida para un trabajo de defensa, me tope con un libro que llamo mi atención en la cual mencionaba la palabra horrocrux y que muchos magos lo utilizaron para volverse inmortales, es solo pura curiosidad ya sabe como soy- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Sera mejor que no lo vuelvas a mencionar, yo no sé nada de eso y tu no deberías de estar leyendo esas cosas, ahora vete y no vuelvas a preguntar y mencionar esa palabra nunca-grito lo ultimo estaba completamente pálido y sudaba, la memoria se empezó a distorsionar y de repente me encontraba de nuevo en el despacho del director, ya sabía que Voldemort tenía horrocrux; lo que no entiendo es porque el director me mostro esta memoria.

-No entiendo-fue lo único que dije ya que no comprendía que planeaba.

-Esa es una memoria falsa, la creo el profesor Slughorn para que no se supiera lo que en verdad ocurrió, lo que quiero que hagas es que consigas la verdadera; porque sé que Voldemort tiene horrocrux pero no sé cuantos y para eso la necesitamos – _"así te mandare a buscarlos a ti y destruirlos, si tengo suerte terminaras maldecido, como me paso a mí al ponerme el anillo que perteneció a los Gaunt; eso me pasa por idiota, la euforia por tener una de las reliquias hizo que olvidara que Tom debió de protegerlas al menos tengo la piedra de la resurrección y no importa esta maldición cuando sea el amo de la muerte nada podrá matarme"_ con que ese es el motivo de que tenga la mano negra me había olvidado por completo de ella, destruyo un horrocrux al parecer los tiene protegidos lo que me sorprende es que Voldemort haya usado la piedra de resurrección de seguro no sabe nada de las reliquias.

-¿El diario que destruí en segundo año era un horrocrux?- pregunte con fingida inocencia, necesitaba guiarlo poco a poco para que me diera la información sobre sus verdaderos planes y donde tiene la piedra, si tengo suerte la podre tomar antes.

-Si así es, el diario era un horrocrux; por suerte pudiste destruirlo antes de que una desgracia ocurriera- solo asentí, bien ahora hare la pregunta del millón espero que me dé la respuesta que quiero.

-¿Qué le paso en la mano?- y la observe fijamente viendo que estaba más negra que la última vez que la vi.

-Veo que te diste cuenta, esto me paso por confiarme, veras te encargue conseguir la memoria del profesor Slughorn porque yo destruí otro horrocrux y sé que hay mas por ese motivo_-"le daré un poco de información después de todo no sabe de las reliquias y que es el poseedor de la una, no la reconocería aunque la viera por ese motivo, además así me ganare de nuevo su confianza porque sé que no confía el cien por ciento en mi" _mientras sacaba un anillo que estaba completamente destruido y solo la piedra que tenia estaba intacta.

-¿Qué hará con ella? La tirara, podría ser peligroso- refiriéndome al anillo y aparentando estar preocupado ya veremos quién es el idiota después de todo.

- Por supuesto que no, la guardare en un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre; no te preocupes- _"estará en la primera gaveta debajo de mis caramelos de limón con las protecciones más absurdas que hasta un niño de primer año quitaría, después de todo quien querría robar unos caramelos de limón"_ su aura mostraba alegría y soberbia, solo asentí tratando no gritar de alegría hay que admitir que nunca se me fuera ocurrido buscar ahí ya que todo el que ha visitado su oficina o cualquier persona ya que él no lo mantiene en secreto, sabe que ahí guarda sus caramelos de limón y como él pensó quien querría robarlos porque sería raro encontrar a otro mago que les guste.

-Es un alivio, hare mi mejor esfuerzo en conseguir esa memoria, ahora me retiro estoy cansado- tenía que hablar con Evelia de inmediato estoy seguro que se alegraría.

-Tengo que hablar de otra cosa contigo mi niño-suspire y asentí.

-Me preocupa esa nueva amistad que acabas de establecer con Draco Malfoy, como sabrás su padre es Mortífago y es peligroso que su hijo este tan cerca de ti. Así que solo por tu seguridad te pediré que cortes esa amistad es por tu bien- _"no puedo permitir que estés rodeado de Slytherin si ya por culpa de esos idiotas estas comportándote tan rebelde el juntarse con esos mocosos lo pondrá peor" _el está muy equivocado si piensa que dejare que arruine mis planes con respecto a Draco, además desde que Hermione me lo hizo ver, me he estado fijando más en su físico es atractivo después de todo y según lo que vi en su mente es bi. Tal vez y si Draco está de acuerdo puedo tener mi primera experiencia con chicos después de todo me la pase tratando de salir con chicas para que no se notara que me gustaban los chicos y la experiencia que tuve me hizo ver que soy cien por ciento homosexual.

-No veo porque tenga que preocuparse, no pienso visitar la mansión Malfoy, ni tampoco platicarle nada sobre lo que hablemos; en realidad dejare el tema de Voldemort y la guerra fuera solo platicaríamos sobre Quidditch y cosas de chicos ya sabe- y en ese punto si pensaba cumplirlo ya que no pienso hablar de guerra ni nada por el estilo.

-Está bien, pero si ves que quiere hablar sobre la guerra o sobre algo parecido cambia la plática quieres- _"ya que, veré como hago para terminar esa nueva amistad, será fácil con el temperamento de ambos, si no fuera por esos dos idiotas no me tendría que estar preocupando por esto",_ que lo intente frustrare cada uno de sus planes.

-Bien buenas noches - al parecer acabo la charla.

-Buenas noches Director- mientras me dirigía a la salida, espero que Evelia me visite hoy tengo mucho que contarle, cuando estuve frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda dije la contraseña y entre, vi que los chicos estaban aun despierto les dije que estaba cansado y me fui a la habitación, me coloque un pijama gris con negro me acosté; cerré la cortinas puse un hechizo silenciador. "Evelia tengo mucho que contarte puedes aparecer" apenas termine de pensar eso ella apareció.

-Yo también tengo mucho que contarte y mostrarte-solo asentí al parecer hoy dormiría poco pero no me importaba.

-Empieza tu, porque lo que yo tengo que decirte tomara más tiempo- respire profundo para calmar mis sentimientos los cuales estaban revueltos.

-Cuando fui donde el director como sabrás quería ponerme de nuevo el hechizo de bloqueo, haciéndolo pasar como otro- ella asintió.

-Hice lo que me dijiste y le invente una escusa del porque no era amigo de esos dos así como también me disculpe por tratarlo mal, se lo creyó y paso a hablarme sobre Voldemort me conto como lo conoció y me dijo que su verdadero nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle- respire profundo antes de continuar.

-Me conto que cuando le dijo que era mago se emociono porque era diferente a los muggles, pero sabes que es lo que pasaba por su mente con forme me iba relatando, era que era una lindura, y su aura destilaba lujuria; con forme al pasar de los años dijo que se volvió un mago astuto inteligente y con mucho poder entre sus compañeros. Ahora entiendo cuando me dijiste que me daría cuenta de quién era el chico si iba hoy donde el director, no sé cuándo pero el muy maldito lo violo ya que según él debía de disfrutar de su cuerpo antes que cualquiera- trate de normalizar mi respiración ya que me di cuenta de que respiraba muy rápido pero es que estaba furioso ahora que procese todo y lejos del director.

-Trata de tranquilizarte, se que estas molesto pero de nada te sirve alterarte; sígueme contando- solo asentí y retome lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Después de contarme eso, me mostro una memoria falsa donde aparecía el profesor Slughorn y Tom. Al parecer fue por el que se entero de cómo se creaban los horrocrux, el director quiere que yo consiga la verdadera para así saber cuántos creo Voldemort; conforme platicábamos sobre eso guie al director a una plática donde él, atreves de sus pensamientos me mostrara sus verdaderos planes y me dijera donde tiene la piedra ya que al parecer Voldemort sin creer volvió un horrocrux la piedra de la resurrección. Fue así como me entere del motivo de porque su mano estaba negra, te lo iba a preguntar a ti pero lo olvide, al parecer tiene protegidos sus horrocrux y el director al ponérselo antes de destruirlo fue maldecido- me detuve para que procesara todo lo que le había dicho hasta ahora.

-Fue muy astuto de tu parte guiarlo a una plática donde te contara poco a poco sus verdaderos planes- solo le sonreí y continúe.

-¿Quieres saber de qué otra cosa me entere?- mientras le daba una sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Cuéntame, que con esa sonrisa me dice que es algo importante- solo asentí dándole la razón.

-Me entere de la ubicación exacta de la piedra de la resurrección y tenía pensado ir esta noche después de que terminemos de platicar, lo mejor es que no tendré que enfrentarme a él, porque decidió ponerles protecciones que según sus pensamientos hasta un niño de primer año podría quitar- mientras prácticamente saltaba de alegría en mi cama.

-Eso es bueno niño y no te podrá culpar porque tú no sabes nada y aunque busque no la encontrara, ya que puedes guardarla en tu nuevo baúl- y ella al igual que yo salto de alegría en la cama.

-Bien pasando a temas más serios, quiero contarte quien es la otra persona que escogí para que haga esta misión contigo- solo asentí y me calme al ver la seriedad del asunto.

* * *

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

**Pov. ****Dumbledore**

-Mis planes van saliendo mejor de lo que creía, pronto me convertiré en el nuevo amo de la muerte y nadie detendrá mi domino sobre el mundo, no crees Fawkes-mientras sonreía con malignidad, golpearon interrumpiéndome.

-Pasen- vi como esos dos mocosos estúpidos se acercaban viéndome con temor, y con justa razón por su culpa casi todos mis planes se arruinan y eso no lo permitiré.

-Espero de que tengan una buena explicación, porque si no me asegurare de darles una lección que les enseñara a no cometer más errores- vi como temblaban, la sabelotodo fue la que hablo.

-No sabemos porque se comporta así con nosotros director, intentamos de todo pero nada funciono incluso tratamos de manipular sus sentimientos, ya no sabemos qué hacer- claro los muy idiotas no se dieron cuenta que él los escucho.

-Y de nada les servirá, porque los escucho hablando mal de él a final del quinto año es idiota e ingenuo pero tiene orgullo no se iba a dejar tratar mal de ustedes- vi como palidecían de seguro recordando.

-No sabíamos que estaba ahí- el mocoso hablo mientras vi como temblaba de los pies a la cabeza.

-No me importa, les he dicho mil veces que no hablen de nada hasta que no estén seguros de que no hay nadie escuchándolos pero solo son un par de inútiles; una hija muggle que se cree la más inteligente y superior a los otros pero que comete los errores más estúpido. Y el idiota con aires de grandeza que abre la boca cuando no debe; esta es la última vez que permito esta clase de errores quieren el dinero, libros y fama que les prometí pues sirvan de algo y arruinen la nueva amistad con Malfoy y espero resultado sino olvídense de todo.

-No se preocupe no dejaremos que la amistad de eso dos se dé, el hurón no se saldrá con la suya- es bueno que esas familias se tengan odio y todo por el error de un Weasley.

-Sí, no dejaremos que estén juntos- es sorprendente lo que la ambición hace, aunque en el caso de esta mocosa los celos.

-Bien ahora lárguense, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- vi como asentían y se iban casi corriendo es bueno que a uno le teman entiendo porque Voldemort le gusta intimidar el miedo es un sentimiento maravilloso de provocar.

Pronto muy pronto todo por lo que he estado trabajando se realizara lástima que Gellert no pueda estar aquí para verlo, pero es su culpa por fijarse en mi juguetito y querer quedárselo, dejándome a mi aun lado como si fuera basura.

**ΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦΦ**

* * *

**Pov. Harry**

-¿Quién es al que escogiste, lo conozco?- en verdad la curiosidad me estaba matando, no mentí a Draco cuando le dije que es un rasgo Gryffindor.

-Si lo conoces, quiero que escuches y veas todo así te darás cuenta del porque lo escogí antes de que hagas cualquier pregunta- solo asentí, no pensaba interrumpirla.

-Bien a esta persona la escogí porque ha sufrido lo que tú, desde que era muy pequeño lo trataron como a un fenómeno supongo que estas familiarizado con esta palabra- solo la observa con seriedad no era el único que sufría por culpa de sus familiares.

-Si Vernon acostumbra llamarme así, también Dudley- mientras esperaba que continuara.

-Los otros niños lo golpeaban y maltrataban por ser diferente, raro según ellos, los adultos lo ignoraban; no conocía lo que era el amor, la amistad, ni lo que es protección- bien ahora estaba confundido pensé que hablaba de otro niño maltratado por su familia, pero este sufrió más que yo, porque conozco la amistad, amor y protección, además de hablaba de niños y adultos.

-El no tuvo padres era un huérfano, creció en el orfanato Wool- eso explica lo de los niños y adultos.

-Bien ahora te mostrare las memorias, ahí te darás cuentas de quién es y comprenderás mejor su odio hacia los muggles- solo asentí.

-¿Dónde está el pensadero?- ya que no sabía donde lo había colocado.

-Querido yo no necesito un pensadero para mostrarte las memorias de nadie, creo que a veces olvidas quien soy- solo pude sonreírle avergonzado pero es que ya me acostumbre a verla a diario como una persona más, que olvido que fue ella quien le dio vida a todas las criaturas fantásticas que existen y lo poderosa que es.

-Bien cierra los ojos, cuando los abras ya estaremos en el recuerdo- hice lo que me dijo y cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos vi todo oscuro, busque a Evelia para preguntarle si algo había salido mal; ella me observo y me señalo en una esquina forcé un poco mis ojos para ver mejor y vi una pequeña figura, era un niño como de unos tres años.

-Te quedaras ahí todo el día y sin comer por haber roto la ventana- se escucho el grito de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta, era aun más pequeño que la alacena donde dormí antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

-Ese niño es Thomas Marvolo Riddle, tenía tan solo tres años cuando dio muestra de su magia accidental, la cual como habrás escuchado fue romper una ventana- estaba impactado, en primera por el hecho de que la otra persona elegida por Evelia es Voldemort y en segunda que no podía creer que lo hayan encerrado por algo de lo que él no tenía control. La paso lo mismo que a mí cuando hacia magia accidental.

-¡Espera dijiste Thomas creí que se llamaba Tom! por eso tenía que esperar hasta que me mostraras y dijeras todo porque a la otra persona que elegiste es el.- comprendiendo un poco el asunto.

-Su nombre es Thomas, todas las encargadas del orfanato se lo cortaron a Tom y el director decidió llamarlo así, y tienes razón por eso dije que esperaras- vimos como el pequeño susurraba cosas me acerque a él para entender mejor lo que decía.

-Yo no he hecho nada, solo quería que me devolvieran el osito- su voz se escucha rota, verlo así hizo que mi corazón me doliera al saber que no podría evitarle ese sufrimiento.

De repente todo se volvió negro y el escenario volvió a cambiar, ahora nos encontrábamos delante de un grupo de niños que golpeaban y escupían a otro mucho mas pequeño que ellos, cuando me fije mejor vi que el niño al que golpeaban era Thomas se veía de unos cinco años se había hecho bolita, observe alrededor desesperado por encontrar a algún adulto que pudiera ayudarlo, vi a una de las encargada ver todo; pero no hizo nada para detener lo que le estaban haciendo me dio tanta rabia, observe de nuevo a Thomas y vi que el también había visto a la encargada sus ojos cargados de tristeza.

Otra vez volvió a cambiar y vimos a un Thomas de unos ocho años hablando con una hermosa serpiente.

_**-"Y seremos amigos por siempre"-**_ se veía tan inocente aunque su mirada no era la de un niño de esa edad.

_**-"Por supuesto maestro Thomas, siempre seré su amiga"- **_la serpiente era de un bonito color verde musgos con pequeños detalles en amarillo.

_**-"Ya me tengo que ir o me castigaran"-**_ vi como se iba corriendo hacia el orfanato.

Todo volvió a cambiar, vimos como Thomas despertaba se veía de la misma edad que la vez anterior; junto a su cama había una caja cuadrada como de regalo al verla me dio un mal presentimiento y al parecer a él también porque se acerco con cautela al abrirla vimos muerta a la hermosa serpiente con la que Thomas estaba platicando, dentro había una nota me puse detrás para poder leerla mejor.

_La serpiente se suicido porque no quería estar con un fenómeno como tú._

_Feliz Navidad Tom._

No puedo creer que unos niños fueron capaz de hacer semejante maldad, de seguro vieron a Thomas cerca de ella y al ver que se encariño la mataron son unos malditos.

-¿Cómo fueron capaz de hacer algo así?- Evelia observaba todo con tristeza.

-A veces hay personas que lastiman a otras solo por sentirse mejor consigo mismo- aun así esto es demasiado desde mi punto de vista.

-Lo siento es mi culpa, siempre que quiero algo termina lastimado o destruido- vi como lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo.

-Ya no volveré a querer nunca así no saldré lastimado de nuevo- mientras abrazaba a la serpiente y seguía llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Yo solo me sentía impotente sabiendo que no podría hacer nada.

Todo se oscureció de nuevo y vimos a Thomas de unos diez u once años, estaba sentado en su cama leyendo cuando fue interrumpido por una señora, diciéndole que tenia visita.

-Hola Tom, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy profesor de un colegio al cual queremos que asistas- todo este tiempo vi como el viejo miraba obsesivamente a Tom, el maldito de un comienzo le atraía.

-¡No estoy loco, no pienso ir a ningún lado!- mientras lo observaba de manera hostil.

-Se que no estás loco, donde enseño es en Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería- observe la reacción de Thomas diversas emociones pasaron por sus ojos ahora entiendo como la vieja cabra se dio cuenta. Primero incredulidad, alegría y por ultimo duda.

-¡Pruébelo!- le ordeno, no pude evitar sonreír por eso, era un niño muy mandón.

Vi como el director, apunto con su varita al ropero y de repente se prendió en llamas y después se apago, así como también se empezaron a escuchar cosas que querían salir.

-Déjame decirte Tom que en Hogwarts no se toleran los robos, si no sigues las reglas serás expulsado- vi como asentía.

-Sabía que no era como _ellos_- susurro muy bajo, ellos lo dijo con odio se que se refiere a los muggles pero no lo puedo culpar la forma en que lo han tratado, no se lo merece nadie. Y me di cuenta que el viejo también lo escucho pero no dijo nada.

-Puedo hablar con las serpientes, usted puede también- vi como la cara del viejo se crispaba pero igual respondió.

-No puedo, no todos los magos poseen esa habilidad, es inusual- lo dijo en un tono como dándole a entender a Thomas que no la utilizara. Al parecer entendió porque su rostro se cerró por completo sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Bien Tom esta es la carta donde aparece todos los libros que utilizaras- observe que Tom agarro la carta y la empezó a leer.

-No tengo dinero- el vejete solo sonrió.

-No te preocupes Tom la escuela tiene una cuenta para chicos como tu- le seguía sonriendo de esa forma tan detestable que tiene.

Ahora se veía como de unos doce o trece años, y estaba hablando con el vejete.

-Me gustaría quedarme en el verano aquí es que la guerra con los muggle me preocupa- vi como esperaba a que el viejo le respondiera.

-Lo siento Tom pero ya te he dicho que no se permite a los alumnos quedarse aquí en verano, además los dos sabemos que el motivo por el que no te quieres quedar es porque odias a los muggle- vi como Thomas miraba al viejo con rencor y salía del salón

Nos encontrábamos en el orfanato, debe ser después de que hablo con el viejo ya que tenia la misma apariencia; estaba oscuro. Thomas dormía tranquilamente en su cama en verdad es muy hermoso, Evelia me vio observándolo fijamente y no pude evitar ruborizarme y apartar la mirada, vimos como la puerta del cuarto se abría entro un chico de unos diecisiete, su cara toda llena de acné, miraba a Thomas con lujuria esto no me gustaba, observe a Evelia con desesperación pero ella solo me vio con tristeza.

-No podemos hacer nada- en verdad estaba a punto de sacar mi varita.

-No, es solo un recuerdo debes de ser fuerte, y tratar de controlarte- mientras observamos como el chico se le acercaba y le tapaba la boca con su asquerosa mano, Thomas abrió de golpe los ojos y vio al chico con pánico en los ojos, vi con horror como comenzaba a manosearlo, de repente su magia se descontrolo y lanzo al chico al otro lado de la habitación, en ese momento entraron dos mujeres que vieron solo lo ultimo y vieron a Thomas como el demonio reencarnado; todo paso muy rápido, un padre llego y se llevaron a Thomas a una habitación a hacerle un exorcismo en verdad fue perturbador.

Ahora nos encontrábamos justo al final de la conversación de Thomas con el profesor Slughorn, vi como salía del salón sonriendo, cuando íbamos pasando por uno de los tantos pasillos que dirigen a la sala común de Slytherin un hechizo lo golpeo de la nada y quedo completamente paralizado, observe con horror que era el director que lo miraba de manera lasciva y con mucha lujuria; lo metió a una aula y yo no estaba seguro de querer entrar pero Evelia nos apareció dentro del aula. Cuando estábamos dentro vi como el director desnudaba a Thomas el cual tenía la misma mirada que puse yo al darme cuenta quien es.

-No sabes cuánto espere por esto Tom, te aseguro que lo disfrutaras- lo observo de pies a cabeza cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo, lo empezó acariciar yo tenía ganas de vomitar cuando se aburrió de eso lo penetro de golpe y sin preparación vi que la mirada de Thomas era de dolor y sus ojos se apagaron por completo tenia la mirada perdida mientras el maldito viejo lo penetraba hasta que acabo dentro en el, cuando salió de él se puso acariciarlos susurrándole asquerosidades y siguió poseyéndolo esta ves Thomas no estaba petrificado pero se veía justo como en el recuerdo que vi en la mente del director totalmente destrozado. No pude evitar que lagrimas bajaran por mis ojos, nadie se merecía que le pasaran todo lo que le paso a él ahora comprendo el porqué se transformo en lo que hoy en día es.

-Si piensas que puedes decirle a alguien sobre esto, no conseguirás nada porque no te creerán, nos vemos mi querido Tom- Merlín como quería hechizarlo.

Evelia siguió mostrándome recuerdos de Thomas; de cómo se volvió un chico frio, ya ni siquiera se mostraba encantador simplemente intimidaba, después del que el maldito viejo lo violara, cuando abrió la cámara de los secretos, cuando decidió que era hora de crear su primer horrocrux el diario, cuando trabajo en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes para conseguir el resto de los objetos para sus horrocrux, él porque creo tantos para que su apariencia se deformara y así nadie lo volviera a tocar de la manera en que lo hicieron esos malditos, hasta el último recuerdo donde accidentalmente creó un horrocrux en mi.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me encontraban en mi cama aun llorando, ahora comprendía todo, sus ideales estaban bien al comienzo pero cambiaron conforme a su personalidad.

-Entiendes ahora el porqué es así, quiero que lo ayudes a mejorar, pero aun no es el momento te darás cuenta a que me refiero cuando te de tu verdadera misión- solo asentí me sentía emocionalmente y físicamente agotado, iría hasta mañana a buscar la reliquia hoy no tenia cabeza para nada, Evelia prometió quedarse conmigo para que no tuviera pesadilla con todo lo que vi y se lo agradecí.

* * *

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado, pronto empezara el verdadero trama de la historia, lo que se ha mostrado hasta ahora era necesario, se sorprenderán de donde se llevara a cabo todo, no sé si algunas ya se abran dado cuenta o no, espero que me sigan leyendo y cualquier duda pueden mandarme un reviews o msm personal.

Saludos Bellatrix


	8. Chapter 8 Consiguiendo la reliquia y la

Hola chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste me disculpo desde ya por algún inconveniente que le encuentren.

Con respeto a la pareja temporaria que le voy a poner a Harry será Draco si alguna tiene otra sugerencia las escucho, ninguno de los dos se enamorara del otro porque no me gustaría que Draco se enamore y Harry vaya a quedar con Tom. Así que digo desde ya es solo ATRACCION. Además de Tom/Harry, mi otra pareja preferida es DRARRY.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling excepto por Evelia esa es mía.

Summary

Harry recibe la visite de un misterioso ser que le está dando la oportunidad de cambiar todo y dándole a conocer lo que pasara en el futuro sin importar de quien gane la guerra de la inminente destrucción del mundo mágico a manos de muggles todo por el simple hecho de ser diferentes descubre esta nueva aventura en la que se mostrara un Harry completamente con una nueva personalidad. Advertencia slash tom/Harry dark, bashing Weasley, Ron, Hermione. Bad Dumbledore. Después del quinto libro.

Para diferenciar a los personajes que hablan voy a poner Pov Harry. Pov Dumbledore, ya que lo había tratado de hacer dividiéndolo por una línea pero por algún motivo no salió, eso es todo disfrútenlo.

Pov Harry.

**_Parsel "hola pequeña"_**

_Pensamientos "hola pequeña"_los pensamientos de Harry estarán escrito normal para evitar confusiones

Dialogo hola pequeña

Hechizos _**Avada Kedavra**_

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Consiguiendo la Reliquia y la cita.**

Nos encontrábamos en el Gran Comedor desayunado, me encontraba desanimado toda la determinación por ayudar al chico que vi fue en vano, como iba ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado; porque desde mi punto de vista no hay forma que logre hacerlo, además según la explicación que me dio Evelia sobre los horrocrux, entre mas hicieran, mas irían perdiendo su apariencia y humanidad, y Voldemort hizo siete no me sorprende que haya tantos asesinatos no creo que le quede nada de humanidad.

-Te encuentras bien Harry, te ves desanimado y pensativo- dijo Neville mientras me miraba preocupado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada- mientras le sonreía para tranquilizarlo.

-Ya sabes si quieres hablar, estoy aquí para escucharte- dijo mientras me sonreía yo asentí realmente agradecido, pero esto no era algo que podría hablarlo con nadie.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar nos dirigimos a clases de pociones que era la primera de hoy, nos topamos con Draco, sonreí por lo que se me acababa de ocurrir.

-Nev, te molestaría si me siento hoy con Draco- el me quedo viendo extrañado pero no se veía molesto.

-No, no hay problema Harry, me sentare con Dean- mientras me sonreía y se dirigía donde estaba sentado Dean. Yo me dirigí donde se encontraba Draco.

-Hola Draco, me puedo sentar contigo- vi observarme con cautela lo que me causo gracia.

-Claro siéntate Potter, por lo menos se que no harás explotar nada ya que al parecer has mejorado y puedes hacer una poción sin estropearla- mientras me veía con burla.

-Llámame Harry, después de todo somos amigos- todo lo dije en tono de burla porque ambos sabíamos que amigos aun no éramos Draco sonrió en respuesta.

-De acuerdo Harry, espero que sigas con esa racha de suerte o el motivo de tu mejora es que no está el profesor Snape para intimidarte-lo vi sonreírme de manera arrogante, por algún motivo sus comentarios ya no me molestan solo me causan gracia.

-¡Oh y yo que pensé que nadie se daría cuenta, me impresiona tu inteligencia!-exclame con exagerado asombro, vi que me quedo viendo unos instantes tratando de aparentar seriedad para después soltarse a reír y yo no pude evitar reír también por lo absurdo e irreal del asunto, vi como atraíamos la atención de todos y nos miraban alucinados.

-Sabes si fuera sabido que todos pondría esa expresión cada vez que nos ven hacer algo juntos, fuera sido tu amigo hace mucho- vi que Draco solo asentía dándome la razon mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración debido a tanto reír.

-Sera verdaderamente interesante ser tu amigo Harry- mientras me veía de los pies a la cabeza, sabía que me evaluaba ya había leído en sus pensamientos que le parecía muy atractivo sin mis horribles gafas según él.

-Ves algo que te guste- mientras levantaba una ceja y le sonreía seductoramente. Solo abrió los ojos sorprendido al comienzo pero luego sonrió complacido. _"Al parecer no solo seremos amigos tal vez nos podamos divertir juntos por la manera en que me miro y sonrió diría que Harry está interesado, nunca se me ocurrió que fuera gay o bi ya que lo vi salir con algunas chicas". _Bueno al menos se que no tendré que convérselo para poder experimentar con él.

-Por supuesto, estas dispuesto a darme lo que quiero- mientras me sonreía seductoramente y se acercaba, en verdad es muy atractivo no pude evitar ponerme nervioso ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico pero no lo demostré.

-¡Harry!- ambos hicimos muecas al escuchar la voz de Hermione, ella si supe arruinar el momento solo cono su presencia.

-¿Qué quieres Hermione?- estaba hastiado y mi voz lo demostró, ella solo me observaba enojada para después ver a Draco, su aura mostraba celos, odio, rabia.

-Se puede saber, porque estaban tan juntos ustedes dos- _"como se atreve, estaban coqueteando y delante de todo el salón sin importarles y lo peor es que mi Draco parecía interesado" _la verdad cuando empezamos a coquetear ni preste atención a los demás, creo que todos deben saber que soy gay o según ellos al salir con chicas bi.

-No puedo creer eres un raro, ya decía yo que juntarte tanto con Seamus y Dean se te iba a pegar algo- tendría que ser Ronald su aura mostraba asco odio y desprecio; vi como Draco lo fulminada con la mirada, y tanto como Dean y Seamus lo miraban enojados.

- Hermione, pensé en verdad que era obvio, hasta Ronald se dio cuenta y eso que tiene más aire que cerebro- mientras lo miraba con burla era en verdad divertido ver como su rostro adquiría el color de su cabello, escuche a Draco reír.

-Sabes ahora comprendo porque te gustaba molestar tanto a Ronald, es verdaderamente sorprendente como su cara parece un tomate cada vez que se enoja o indigna- dirigiéndome a Draco que solo pudo reír mas y si fuera posible la cara de Ronald se torno mas roja.

-¡A ti no te puede gustar Malfoy!- exclamo Hermione fuera de sí y apuntándome con la varita, en verdad era muy estúpida si creía que podía contra mí, vi a Draco observarla furioso y sacaba su varita para apuntarle, al parecer malinterpreto lo dicho por ella pero no lo culpaba, seguro pensó que Hermione lo decía porque no era digno para mi, creo que dejare que Draco se encargue de ella.

-Dime quien te crees tu sangre sucia, para decirle con quien salir; no eres más que escoria que no está a la altura de nadie- lo dijo con tanto desprecio que me sorprendió.

-Harry es mi amigo y me preocupo por el; tu padre es un Mortífago y de seguro se lo entregaras a él para quedar bien con tu señor- dijo con desprecio y odio pero no dirigido a el, sino hacia mi por hacer que peleara de nuevo con su Draco segun ella, ahora comprendo como ese odio y desprecio que mostraba eran tan genuinos y yo que pensaba que en verdad lo odiaba,sentí como el aura de Draco se teñia de indignación y furia.

-En primer lugar nosotros ya no somos amigos, creí que les había dado suficiente señales para que lo comprendieran, en segundo confió mucho más en Draco que en ustedes- y eso lo decía en serio porque al leer la mente de Draco esta mañana me di cuenta que en ningún momento le escribió a su padre para decirle que se había hecho mi amigo así como tampoco se le ocurrió eso que dijo Hermione.

Tanto Draco como Hermione me miraron sorprendidos y es que no se esperaban esa respuesta. Draco solo le sonrió con superioridad después de procesar lo que dije. Nadie pudo decir nada más porque el profesor Slughorn entro y cada quien regreso a su lugar, vi como Draco me observaba de reojo como queriendo decir algo.

-¿Qué?- al parecer mi pregunta lo animo.

-Es cierto lo que dijiste o solo fue para fastidiarlos- vi que me veía con seriedad _"siempre quise ser su amigo y todo lo que esa sabelotodo dijo no es cierto lo que me sorprende es que confié más en mi que en ellos" _su aura mostraba molestia, desconcierto, intriga y duda.

-Si es cierto no tengo porque mentirte, además ahora que ya no me creo todo lo que me dicen y se detectar cuando alguien me miente- mientras lo miraba fijamente. Vi que estaba conforme con mi respuesta.

-Bien era todo lo que quería saber, ya que la sabelotodo nos interrumpió anteriormente, que te parece si vamos tu y yo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana- mientras se me acercaba y acariciaba mi mano, mirándome seductoramente.

-¡Me estas pidiendo una cita!- exclame batiendo mis pestaña como lo haría una chica enamorada vi a Draco reír para después tratar de ponerse serio, se aclaro la garganta y puse pose de un perfecto caballero.

-Si me permite me gustaría que me acompañara a un paseo por los senderos – dijo con un tono galante.

-Por supuesto, será un honor acompañarlo caballero- mientras bajaba mi cabeza fingiendo timidez no paso mucho para que ambos nos riéramos como si no hubiera mañana.

-Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy compórtense- dijo el profesor Slughorn con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nos calmamos y seguimos haciendo la poción que el profesor nos había dejado, nunca me había reído tanto en verdad es divertido, me gusta la personalidad de Draco sus sarcasmo y burlas son divertidas cuando no te la dicen con malicia. Ya había terminado la clase me tocaba herbologia y ya no volvía a tener clases con los Slytherin.

-Luego me dices los detalles de nuestra cita- mientras me despedía guiñándole un ojo el solo asintió.

Me dirigí donde se encontraban esperándome los chicos para irnos a nuestra próxima clase, vi como esperaban hasta que estuviéramos lo suficientemente alejado de los Slytherin para empezar con su interrogatorio.

-No puedo creerlo, tendrás una cita con Draco atractivo Malfoy ni siquiera sabíamos que eras bi- dijo Seamus emocionado, no pude evitar sonreír por el apodo que le puso a Malfoy.

-No soy bi- dije tranquilamente, vi como abrían mucho los ojos y me observaban confundidos.

-Si no eres bi, ¿Por qué saldrás con Draco Malfoy?- dijo Neville con duda ya que al parecer a ninguno se les ocurrió que era gay y no me sorprende ya que nunca salí con chicos.

-Es porque soy gay, y no dije nada por obvia razones, salí con chicas para que Ronald dejara de fastidiarme, antes era inseguro ya que no quería perder su_ amistad-_ todos asintieron comprendiendo.

-Y acepte salir con Draco porque siempre me pareció atractivo aun sin estar seguro de mi sexualidad- me alegraba saber que ellos me aceptaban tal como era.

-¡Atractivo! Esta buenísimo para comérselo, si nunca le pedí salir es porque siempre me pareció frio y nunca lo he visto salir con chicos- dijo Dean emocionado.

-Pues fue él quien me pidió salir a mi; así que no vi ningún problema en aceptar, lo que si es que estoy nervioso ya que nunca he besado a un chico- vi como Dean y Seamus se observaban con complicidad.

-¡Te ayudaremos!- exclamaron a la vez, yo solo pude asentir nervioso ya que sus pensamientos no eran muy claros con respeto a la ayuda que me darían.

-Pero lo harán después de clases, cuando estemos en la sala común-dijo Neville tranquilamente.

El resto de las clases pasaron volando ya nos encontrábamos cenando y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso ya que por fin entendí completamente el tipo de ayuda que me darían y no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero tampoco quería parecer principiante con Draco por mucho que me gustara no pensaba quedar como un idiota delante de él.

Al entrar a la sala común, mis manos sudaban trate de tranquilizarme, no sentamos en los sillones junto a la chimenea y espere a que me lo revelaran.

-Bien pensamos que la mejor forma de ayudarte es que practiques con nosotros, así te enseñaremos como hacerlo- dijo Seamus con una gran sonrisa, los quede viendo un momento tratando de decidirme y solo asentí.

-Bien pero aquí no, vamos a nuestra habitación y la sellaremos para que Ronald no entre, no quiero que nos vea y después vaya a decirlo y se llegue a enterar Draco seria humillante- todos asintieron nos dirigimos a la habitación y la selle con el hechizo de bloqueo más poderoso que sabia así como también puse un hechizo silenciador para que nadie oyera lo que dijéramos.

-Bien yo voy primero, relájate Harry no te morderé lo prometo a menos que tu quieras- dijo con una sonrisa picara solo bufe y negaba.

-Besos normales nada de mordidas, sino lo hare solo con Dean- vi que hacia un puchero pero asintió se me iba acercando y yo solo me ponía cada vez más nervioso, me beso primero de forma lenta para que yo le siguiera el ritmo cuando le agarre el truco aumento la velocidad y yo solo lo seguí, nos separamos cuando la respiración nos hizo falta yo estaba totalmente rojo y Seamus solo sonreía.

-Para nunca haber besado a un chico lo haces muy bien, si no es porque somos amigos te invitaría a salir-solo sonreí negando con la cabeza Seamus no tiene remedio.

-Mi turno, tranquilízate- dijo Dean alegremente, solo asentí y espere se acerco y me beso de manera rápida y sin premura fue más intenso que Seamus en verdad ambos besaban muy bien nos separamos para respirar.

-Con eso basta- ya que escuche los pensamientos de Ronald, y a los minutos estaban golpeando fuertemente.

-Oh es una lástima, si quieres practicamos mas mañana- solo negué con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, pero gracias-era mejor así, además de que le agarre el truco, quite los hechizos y Ronald entro mirándonos molesto pero solo agarro su pijama y se metió al baño cerrando con un portazo. Cuando todos ya se habían bañado y cambiado me metí yo cogí mi pijama azul con plata, al salir vi que Ronald me observaba con odio, lo ignore me acosté cerré mi cortinas y puse los hechizos de protección de siempre.

Cuando estuve seguro que todos estaban completamente dormidos, me levante tome mi capa de invisibilidad y el mapa merodeador y me dirigí al despacho del director. Cuando estuve frente a la Gárgola dije la contraseña la cual leí directamente de la mente del director, entre y use varios hechizos que Evelia me enseño para detectar si había trampas o hechizos de alarma cuando desactive los pocos que había, los cuales me tomaron más de media hora ya que tenía que hacerlo con mucho cuidado me dirigí directo a la gaveta donde guardaba sus caramelos de limón quite el hechizo que tenia puesto lo cual fue sumamente sencillo, levante los caramelos y ahí se encontraba el anillo lo tome guarde volví a poner de nuevo el hechizo, cuando estuve en la puerta coloque el resto salí y me dirigía a mi habitación abrí el baúl entre en él y guarde el anillo en la gaveta donde tenía el baúl de Gringotts. Salí y me acosté con una gran sonrisa, ya tengo dos reliquias solo me falta la varita Evelia estará muy contenta, con estos pensamientos me dormí.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que tengo el anillo, al parecer el director aun no se ha dado cuenta que ya no lo tiene, ayer logre comunicarme con Evelia y le mostré el anillo destruido, ella lo observo y con un movimiento de mano lo reparo, estaba muy contenta ya que yo había conseguido todas las cosas de la lista y nada mas faltaba la varita, justo cuando me levantaba para irme a dormir un niño pequeño apareció frente a mí con una nota del director diciéndome que me presentara a su despacho que era urgente.

Al entrar al despacho, vi que el director me observaba fijamente y mandaba un poco de su magia para intimidarme y francamente lo estaba logrando.

-Me mando a llamar- maldición estaba tan nervioso que sentía que mis manos sudaban.

-Pasa, quisiera hacerte una pregunta si no te molesta- su aura mostraba mucha furia, rabia, desesperación. Solo asentí dándole entender que podía preguntar.

-¿Quiero saber si has hablado con alguien de lo que platicamos el otro dia?- solo negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no director! Usted me dijo que no le dijera a nadie y eso he hecho, ni siquiera he podido hablar con el profesor Slughorn porque nos han dejado deberes y no he tenido tiempo- vi que me observaba seriamente analizando si le decía o no la verdad por suerte en eso no mentí. _"maldición no está mintiendo y dudo que él lo haya robado cuando ni siquiera sabe que es, cuando descubra quien fue que me robo lo matare lentamente hasta que me suplique, nadie le roba a __Albus __Percival Wulfric Brian __Dumbledore y se sale con __la suya"_ por Merlín y Morgana ese es el nombre más largo que he escuchado, pero lo que dijo me puso nervioso y su magia ya me estaba afectando trate de disimular y hacerme el inocente.

-Pasa algo director, se ve alterado- todo lo dije con tanta inocencia y fingiendo preocupación.

-No, no pasa nada, retírate- solo asentí y salí lo más rápido posible en verdad me dio miedo no sé como hare para enfrentarlo, cuando toque quitarle la varita.

Cuando llegue a la sala común, todos estaban ahí me quede charlando un rato y después me fui a dormir.

* * *

Estaba escogiendo la ropa que usaría hoy en mi cita con Draco, me decidí por un pantalón de vestir negro que me tallaba en los lugares adecuados, una camisa cuello de tortuga color esmeralda al cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero color negro y zapatos de vestir ,me eche de una de las lociones que Evelia me compro; cuando baje vi que todos me miraban de pies a cabeza sus auras mostraban lujuria, envidia, y excitación lo ultimo hizo que me sonrojara mucho, cerré mi mente para no oír sus pensamientos.

-Vaya Harry te ves muy guapo, esa ropa esta genial es casual y elegante a la vez, en verdad sabes escoger- dijo Seamus mientras me veía, yo solo sonreí avergonzado por su escrutinio y recordé como fue que aprendí a combinar bien, Evelia se paso horas ensenándome, que colores combinaban y cuáles no, así como también que ropas serian ideales si quería estar elegante o quería algo casual, aun recuerdo que pidió vía lechuza mas ropa en el mundo mágico, justificándose que me faltaban cosas esenciales.

-Gracias Seamus, y ustedes que harán irán a Hogsmeade- ya que Neville se veía como que iba también a una cita.

-Pues yo saldré con Luna- dijo Neville con una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también tengo una cita con mi hermoso Terry- dijo Seamus con una gran sonrisa.

-Y yo invite a salir a Cormac- dijo Dean alegremente.

-Al parecer todos tenemos citas el día de hoy- dije sonriendo feliz, Neville se sonrojo mucho pero sonrió.

-Hola Harry nos vamos- dijo Ginevra mientras se sujetaba de mi brazo, yo solo parpadee varias veces tratando de comprender, su aura mostraba lujuria, malignidad, deseo solo me asqueo y más aun sus pensamientos_"por fin tendré mi ansiada cita, sé que no se negara después de todo es un caballero y a las damas no se les rechaza, me tomo mucho tiempo que esta poción estuviera lista cuando menos se dé cuenta se la echare en la bebida y tendremos mucho sexo quedare embarazada y tendrá que casarse conmigo" _está completamente loca si piensa que tendré una cita con ella y menos llegar a tener relaciones que asco.

-Creo que estas confundida, yo tengo una cita pero no contigo- mientras me separaba de ella, un niño de primero se acerco nerviosamente y viendo hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, dijo que lo esperabas- dijo el pequeño con nerviosismo, levante la vista y sonreí al ver a Draco apoyado en la entrada de la sala común luciendo hermoso, estaba vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negro y una camisa de vestir color gris, al parecer los dos decidimos usar camisas que combinan perfectamente con nuestros ojos.

-Lo siento comadreja pero Harry tiene una cita conmigo-mientras observaba con burla la ropa que Ginevra llevaba que según ella es para verse seductora, era una camisa rosa chillón y una falda negra muy corta.

- Y déjame darte un consejo para que veas lo bueno que soy, nunca uses ese color de camisa se ve horroroso con el color rojo de tu cabello, para ser chica eres pésima combinando tu ropa- oí como todos reían y es que Draco tenía razón, ella solo se puso roja de la furia y me quedo viendo.

-Y bien Harry con quien te irás con este Mortífago o conmigo- mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de hacer notar su escote lo cual es estúpido ya que en verdad no me atraen las mujeres.

-Por supuesto que con Draco, es con él con quien tengo una cita- mientras la observaba con burla.

-¡Te odio!- le grito a Draco este solo subió una ceja viéndola como si fuera porquería en sus zapatos _"me las pagaras, te hare sufrir tanto que desearas no haber nacido"_ su aura mostraba odio, furia, desprecio. No me gusto lo que pensó tendré que mantenerla vigilada.

-Nos vamos Harry, no es por nada pero no me gusta estar rodeado de tantos leones- saludo a mis amigos que lo miraron sorprendido pero respondieron, yo me despedí y salimos.

Íbamos caminando por las calles de Hogsmeade platicando trivialidades, entramos a las tres escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y platicar más tranquilos.

-Me sorprendiste al aceptar mi invitación pensé que eras hetero- mientras tomaba un trago de su cerveza.

-No, soy gay, solo salí con chicas para que Ronald dejara de fastidiarme, ni siquiera soy bi porque las chicas no me gustan para nada- vi como asentía a lo que le decía.

Nos pasamos platicando, riendo y tomando; no sé cuantas cervezas llevábamos, no muchas porque solo estábamos achispados, Draco se acerco a mí y me beso, fue mejor que besar Seamus o Dean, seguí el movimientos de sus labios y coloque mis manos en su cuello el coloco las suyas en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, nos separamos cuando se nos acabo el aire.

-Quiero decirte que no estoy buscando una relación seria- dije después de recuperar el aliento.

-Yo tampoco, esto sería hasta que la atracción que sentimos por el otro acabe- solo asentí estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo, nos seguimos besando y acariciando no se por cuanto tiempo, después de estar un rato así fuimos a comprar dulces, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando regresamos, habíamos quedado de ser novio hasta que nos aburramos alguno de los dos y terminar limpiamente, ya que ni Draco y mucho menos yo estábamos enamorados.

Nos despedimos con un beso sin importarnos que nos vieran y nos separamos cada quien a su sala común, por los pensamientos y sentimientos de Draco me di cuenta que él quería lo mismo que yo experimentar, ya que aunque él sabía que era bi y no temía demostrarlo, no era de los que salía con cualquier chico y yo le gusto lo suficiente a pesar de que ambos nos ponemos en riesgo con respeto a Voldemort pero le dije a Draco que si alguna vez tenía problemas de ese tipo les dijera que solo jugaba conmigo. No quería que lo lastimaran por una relación la cual no tenía futuro.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me cambie, me puse un pijama rojo y me acosté, los chicos aun no llegaban pero estaba muy cansado para esperarlos mañana hablaría con ellos y Evelia.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegue a Hogwarts, y aun seguía de novio con Draco lo que era sorprendente, nos habíamos hecho amigos de verdad además de novios y era mucho más compresivo y relajado que Ronald, era tan inteligente como Hermione sin llegar a ser un sabelotodo. También me relacione con Pansy, es una chica agradable e inteligente cuando se le conoce de verdad, Theo es el estudioso del grupo es muy responsable y Blaise es el gracioso en verdad son excelentes chicos, tantos mis amigos como los de Draco se empezaron a relacionar, Theo y Neville hablaban fácilmente de plantas al parecer a él también les apasionan no tanto como a Neville, Luna y Pansy también se hicieron amigas no sé cómo pero Pansy entiende perfectamente todo lo que Luna quiere decirle con esa manera suya de hablar, y ni se diga del trió de Blaise, Dean y Seamus ellos juntos no hay quien los aguante en verdad me siento muy bien rodeado de verdaderos amigos.

Ya he estropeado todos los planes de Ronald y Hermione para hacer que Draco y yo peleáramos; esta ultima estaba que ardía de celos cada vez que besaba a Draco para fastidiarla y cuando le conté a Draco que Hermione era enamorada suya, el me besaba y tocaba mas cada vez que la veía solo para fastidiarla, me sorprendió que no se burlara de ella por eso, el dijo que a pesar de que le desagradara nunca se burlaría directamente de sus sentimientos a menos que ella hiciera algo muy grave a él. Eso me alegro porque a pesar de todo tampoco me fuera gustado que lo hiciera, así como también le pedí que no le dijera sangre sucia por mi madre y Dean. Neville y Luna eran novios hacían una linda pareja, así como también Seamus y Terry el cual se juntaba con nosotros de vez en cuando, Dean se había hecho novio de Cormac al mismo tiempo que yo de Draco.

También he estropeado todos los planes de Ginevra, cada uno de sus intentos de querer drogarme o de lastimar a Draco, lo cual cuando quiso maldecirlo con un hechizo de magia oscura y peligrosa que pudo causarle la muerte la amenace con que la denunciaría al ministerio, eso la calmo.

Hoy era halloween, el director estaba arisco ya que aun no encontraba el anillo por suerte no me había vuelto a llamar, Evelia dijo que dentro de un mes me iría para siempre de Hogwarts eso me tenia desanimado, pero sabía que era necesario por fin lograría que todas las personas que murieron regresaran aun no sabía cómo, ni que sacrificio tendría que dar pero no me importaba, había decidido aprovechar al máximo este último mes que me quedaba pensaba seguir de novio de Draco quien diría tal vez y logremos cumplir dos meses lo nuestro no iba mas allá de besos y caricias no hemos tenido relaciones y yo no pienso hacerlo ya que a pesar del tiempo juntos nuestro sentimientos no han cambiado. Así como también estar con mis amigos y disfrutar todo lo que pueda.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rapido y aun no sabia cual era la verdadera mision que Evelia me tenia, ya que las tareas que me ha dado hasta ahora son necesarias para que pueda cumplirla ni siquiera se lo que tengo que sacrificar para que todas las personas que murieron por mi regresen pero sea lo que sea estare preparado.

Solo esperaba que en mi batalla contra el director por la varita de sauco, todo saliera bien. Evelia dijo que me informaría, pronto todo lo que conocía estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Bien chicas este es el nuevo capi espero que les gustes, solo un capitulo mas y empezara la verdadera misión de Harry, espero que les guste. Sé que muchas pensaran que el noviazgo de Harry y Draco fue muy rápido pero en realidad en mi fics ellos se sentía atraído desde hace mucho además de que se hicieron novio para tener experiencia ninguno está enamorado del otro solo sienten aprecio cariño y lealtad.

Supongo que muchas pensaran tambien de que todo paso muy rapido, pero recuerden solo paso un mes y nada mas estoy poniendo detalles importantes para que se entienda mi fics no quice profundizar mucho en lo que respeta a la relacion de los amigos de Draco-Harry, por eso solo lo mencione asi como los intentos de Ronald y Hermione, quice mencionar ese tipo de situaciones porque no queria que quedara en el aire ya que el mes en si pasaria.

No tengo nada que decir con respecto a los besos de Harry con Seamus y Dean solo locura mía de momento.

Quise poner un poco de las personalidades de los amigos de Draco, con respeto a Goyle y Crabbe no me pregunten porque simplemente los olvide, en verdad no se como se me pasaron por alto esos dos pero ya que.

Cualquier duda ya saben me los ponen en sus reviews y yo les aclarare lo mejor que pueda.

Saludos Bellatrix :)


End file.
